The Unlikely Hero
by Pyrrhas other half
Summary: Chapter 9 Posted . Mason, finds an exotic weapon in a clearing setting him down a path after the death of innocence. Will he walk between the light and dark. Will he find love? He's given a choice, let the dark consume of fight with the light. Between love and semblance he cant always control he find his way. Or lose it. Rated m for safety and later. New chapters in the works!
1. Chapter 1

Unlikely choice

Chapter 1

I stood in the cold night looking up at the shattered moon of remnant pondering how I had gotten here. My name is Mason I've been wandering form village to village and finally ended up in the city of vale home to the infamous beacon academy. I was lost not sure who I was or who I was going to be id done so many horrible things. Flashbacks to those moments began to creep up on me images of the men I killed with my blade their faces burned into my mind and the young girl slumped against a tree blood streaming from an open wound. I looked down at the sword on my waist. I thought back to when I found this weapon glimmering in a moonlit clearing not a few year ago on my 17th birthday.

I had walked into the clearing just by chance avoiding a small group of Beowulf's it stood there piercing not only the stone it sat It in partly in but also the darkness. It was almost emanating an aura of bright white. I wandered over to it I was no warrior then but I was drawn to this blade almost like a moth to the flame of an open torch. As I got closer I saw details of the weapon. First the startling white blade narrow for a sword and most curiously it had a narrow opening between the two blades its inner edges where a dark almost black blue. My eyes followed the blade up towards the hilt where the grove opened into a small empty circle I saw trees thru the opening, then the hilt, most interestingly was plain un adorned rectangular block as was the handle which was wrapped in a simple brown leather and yet at the pommel there was a cloudy white stone in a pyramid shape. While admiring the sword in the stone and hadn't realized my hand reaching towards it. It was at this point I also noticed the Beowulf that had entered the clearing his black fur hung like a darkness in the air, his red eyes glowed watching his prey then he charged and his white mask like skull shown dimly. Without thinking I grabbed the handle of the weapon preparing to meet this beast in combat although certain death likely awaited. As I stated before I'm no warrior. I grabbed the handle and started to walk towards the beast ready for the blade to be freed in my hand and yet as I walked it did not it held firm in the stone I pivoted mid step turning my back to the charging grim I placed my other hand around the first in a reverse grip and yanked again no luck I turned back to the grim he was only a few bounds away his white skull like mask now clearly visible in the moonlight. Resigning myself to my fate I dropped to my knees before the blade and closed my eyes tight waiting for the final strike that would end my life.

A scream pierced the night my eyes jerked open looking around frantically for the source. By the edge of the clearing a young girl maybe ten stood dressed in a little pink shirt and jeans the look of pure terror upon her face at sight she was beholding I then turned to see the creature of grim slide to a halt and change direction charging the young girl, she stood terrified rooted in place. I suddenly felt the urge to protect this girl surely her life would clearly be worth more than my own I stood and yanked again at the blade stuck in the stone it stayed there stalwart and immoveable I pleaded with it begging "please, please please…" still not budging "...LET ME HELP HER!" I yelled into the night with a final tug the sword came free from the stone and I fell flat on my ass. The blade gleamed under the broken moon I jumped to my feet yelling at the top of my lungs and charged after the grim. I closed distance on the beast as it closed on the child I came upon him as it came upon the young girl drawing even with his neck. Just as he swung a massive claw at the terrified little girl. I hoisted the blade over my head its weight heavy in my hands and brought it down full force aiming at the Beowulf's neck. My eyes closed in preparation of the strike the blade hit the something hard and started to resist then a heavy metallic liquid sprayed everywhere. The blade continued until it met the ground and dug in I stood there panting and slowly opened my eyes freeing the blade from the ground and holding it in one hand by my side the grim was defeated beheaded at my hands! Pride swelled inside me till I saw the young girl leaning against a tree that was behind her she was covered in deep red stains but a fresh wet river flowed from her chest where the claws had penetrated her I dropped to my knees for the second time that night, dropped the glimmering white weapon onto the grass beside me as the grim slowly faded in a cloud of black particles to nothingness. The girl's eyes stared at me cold and lifeless. I hung my head in shame and cried. I cried all night till the tears stopped and the sun rose above the trees. I slowly uncurled from the ball I had huddled myself in dug a shallow grave with the new weapon and wrapped her body in a blanket before placing her into the whole in the earth. Covered her tiny frail body with the dirt displaced as I dug and fashioned a small memorial from two sticks. I stood over the grave sword in my hand till I felt it was time to leave. The death of this innocence also killed mine.

The next two years I spent bettering myself trying to become a worthy warrior. As training progressed I got better my sword play improved I developed my own technique the sword grew light almost like I grew worthy of this exotic weapon. My body as became worth of the warrior title. Where once undefined anything resided now muscles rippled and toned. I was by no mean jacked but I was fit. I learned from local weapon smiths that the white blade was something that almost shouldn't exist it had more feature than being just a blade as most modern weapons did it could separate at the handle into to just as long thinner blades, a feature he almost never used, it also could turn into a large cured shape the handle took the center and the two white blades on either side of it I found its true purpose much later as my aura activated and my semblance was discovered. It was a bow that fired arrows of pure focused aura his aura glowed a bright light blue. The projectiles could be dangerous and quite powerful so I only practiced with a sure backstop. Even so the arrows could penetrate stone quite deep. He also learned from local weapon smith how to create his own weapon rather than go for another bladed weapon like sky cracker (which is what I named my gleaming sword) I forged a gun a large revolver its wooden handle hand carved and it 6 inch barrel hand forged and fitted. It was black with gold inlays on the barrel shroud, it was large but streamlined slab sided save for the cylinder the .500 caliber rounds it fired where either normal or an invention of his own a dust/aura power rounded capable of unspeakable destruction. The gold inlays depicted a group of three feathers one full feather covering two other slightly smaller feathers. I had a holster made for the gun that sat on my thigh and a simple unadorned scabbard for sky cracker.

I shook my head clearing the thoughts of the past the good and bad that he had done and looked around it was still night and the street lights shone cones of light down the street he turned and walked towards a corner where he saw a group of men all dressed in black suits with red ties enter a 24 hour dust shop with the name "from dust till dawn". I followed them into the store to see a man with a white suit and a cane holding up the guy behind the counter. I cleared my throat all the goons and the man I the white suit turned.

"Why can't I just steal this guy's dust in peace? Is that too much to ask? And who are you?" he asked he wore a red collared white suit with a gray scarf tied around his neck. He had orange hair with long bangs one of which covered his right eye the other eye was a slanted dark green line with eyeliner. On top of the orange hair he wore a black bowler hat with another read band. Ignoring the man I spoke to the shop owner.

"Are you ok?" He responded with a quite nod.

"I don't like being ignor..."

"I don't care what you like surrender or this won't go well." I cut in

"That's just rude. Here I am trying to be a nice guy. Oh well… boys get him" all of the men drew slightly curved red blades and approached.

"I asked you to surrender, you asked for this." I said ominously. Two men attacked at the same felling safe in their numbers I dodged both downward attacks by dodging to the side the one goons blade close to my body I grabbed the man's wrists and blocked the second incoming attack with his sword then jabbed my elbow up and into his face while sweeping his legs from under him. Following him to the ground on heavy handed punch to the face and he went out. The second attacker swung his sword yet again I ducked under the horizontal swing grabbed his ankles and put his full weight on my back before throwing him out the large glass paned window and jumping into the street after him. My boots crunched as I walked out into the middle of the street turned and stood waiting.

"Well what are you waiting for go get him you idiots." The man ordered the remaining three men came out the broken window and charged swords raised to strike I drew sky cracker its white length glowing under the moon. The first man reached me and swung I side stepped it and swept my blade at his feet the left the ground and I brought the blade down in the middle of his back slamming him into the ground a bit harder than intended the concrete cracked as he landed from my blow. The second and third man reached me at the same time I parried both blows with an upward and to the left swing while they recoiled from the parry I changed direction of the blade just as fast as I had swung up and hit one of them on the neck with the flat of the blade knocking him out and sending him to the ground. The final attacked seemed unsure having watched his comrades dispatched so easily. He was jittery and afraid I rotated slightly circling him then took a step in his direction he turned and ran straight into a pole knocking himself out. I turned back to the store where the man was walking out the shops door with a suitcase in hand (presumably full of stolen dust)he stopped when he saw me standing with his men unconscious at my feet. "Hard to get good help these days… ah well have to do this myself" He raised is cane and pointed it at me. I stood in the street sky cracker low at my side my combat stance. A small targeting circle raised form his cane bottom before the dust blast fired I jumped back the round hit where I had been standing sending concrete and dust into the air as I waved the smoke away I saw him at the top of a ladder nearby. I Jumped half way up the ladder using my aura as a booster and started to climb quickly by the time I reached the top he was climbing into a hover ship tipping his hat as the ship turned and blew more dust from its jet engines and flew away. I turned and jumped down off the roof landing lightly (by choice) and walking back to the shop owner.

"You okay?" he nodded and gave a thumbs up I turned to leave before the police arrived as they rolled to a screeching halt hopping out and pointing their guns at me. I put my hands in the air muttering

"Just great"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Choice**

I was arrested and taken back to the vale police station. Stripped of my weapons and thrown into a room the door closed quickly behind me in the center of the otherwise dark room stood a metal rectangular table a chair sitting on each side and a single light hung above the center of the room casting down onto the table and creating shadows along the walls. I walked to the chair in the far side of the room allowing me to see the door and waited…. And waited.

After 30 minutes the door opened and light from the hall filled the room temporarily blinding me then as soon as the light came it left and a woman stepped into the room she had a stern look on her face her bright green eyes burning intensely as she eyed him up. She had bright blonde hair tied into a tight bun although a few curls escaped and ran down the right side of her face, her glasses reminded him of a business woman or a librarian very formal and uptight looking. Barely visible behind her hair where two small teal, tear shaped earrings. My eyes then when down seeing the same tear shaped pendent hanging from the collar of her long sleeved white suit shirt however it exposed part of her pale pink skin just above her well-endowed adult bust. Her sleeves tightened at the wrist only to flare back out closer to her hands. About midway down her torso where her curves led to her waist the clothing changed to a black business skirt with four brass buttons running vertically along her flat belly. She shifted slightly noticing me observing her I caught a glimpse of a purple cape frayed at the bottom. In all she had the look of a sexy business woman/ librarian but clearly meant business. My eyes met hers clearly she had done the same in the time I was judging her yet her expression never changed from one of cold detachment she stood arms behind her back holding some kind of stick. I decided to speak maybe get some answers as I opened my mouth she brought the stick she had been holding down hard onto the table.

"What were you thinking you could have seriously injured someone, If it where up to me you would get a slap on the wrist, pat on the back and be sent home. But..."

"What home? " I cut in icily. I hadn't had a home as long as I was old enough to remember I simply existed my parents presumably killed by grim and me abandoned no one took me in most wouldn't even acknowledge me as soon as I was old enough I left the little crap village I grew up in. She paused only for a second then continued

"Someone here would like to meet you." A middle aged man with grey unkempt hair and thin brown eyes entered the room, he wore brown shaded spectacles on the tip of his nose and a dark green scarf around his neck with a cross on it. He wore an unbuttoned black suit and black buttoned vest with a green shirt that matched his scarf underneath. He wore black dress shoes and dark green pants. In one hand he carried a sheathed Skycracker and Redemption, his revolver. He placed both in the center of the table as he sat in the chair opposite.

"Mason, I'm professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy. I understand you had quite an eventful night as Professor Goodwitch explained to me." indicating the woman. He spoke very matter-of-factly but it seemed as if he was kind and curious about me.

"I've had worse." I said plainly.

"I would like to be frank, you're quite skilled…" Professor Goodwitch turned around the holographic tablet she was now holding images form his battle played back. "Although from the look in your eyes it's come at a price. I too have made my fair share of mistakes during my time. Who taught you to fight?" He was right I'd seen and done a lot for how young I was. I had killed both creatures of grim and man. I had helped people and walked away from others, a pained expression must have come across my face as I focused back to him sympathy swam behind his eyes momentarily.

"I'm self-taught I learned what I needed to help others…" I cut the sentence off there I wasn't the good guy I didn't know what I was but that wasn't it.

"I see… you don't know what you are. I see good in you evidence of which resides in tonight's events but I see something else too." "Two final questions and you will be released 1) how did you come to own this weapon I've never seen anything like it in all my years at beacon or as hunter…" indicating the sheathed Skycracker on the table "and 2) do you want to choose to become a protector of the people?" I thought for a second and responded to the first question.

"It choose me… only when I needed it most and when I was worthy."

"Hmm an interesting story I'm sure perhaps, one day you will feel comfortable sharing it with me until then I won't press you further." I was glad for that it was hard enough to understand yet alone explain.

"As for you second question, I do but…"

"You don't feel you can do it or that you deserve it." He finished for me. "Mason…" he said his kindly "based off tonight you want to help people, you walk between the light and dark but eventually one side will become you, why not choose the side you want? I thought about everything he had said was true about me I didn't think I deserved it or that I could accomplish the impossible task of becoming a hunter. "Don't answer now the air ship leaves for beacon tomorrow at noon if you choose to be on it you'll have a place at the school." With that said he stood and exited the room. Professor Goodwitch stayed said he was free to go and walked out also but not after looking back over her shoulder at him. He was confused at the last part but the rest of the evening made sense. He tied Skycracker back to his belt and holstered judgment. He walked out of the station and into the late night it was cold and it was starting to spit. He walked with his head down deep in thought only looking up as he cleared the last step to see Professor Goodwitch standing outside. Her stern face said she still meant business.

"I've arranged a place for you to stay it's not a lot but it has a bed and a shower, it also comes commitment free here the address." She handed him a piece of paper with two addresses on it. "The second is nicer and has better commodities." A smirk crossed her face and she winked at me but only for a fraction of a second I figured I was just seeing things.

"Thanks but the first one will be just fine."

"Very well" she stated somewhat disappointedly and turned and left him very confused.

I arrived at the hotel they had arranged for him to stay at it was a nice homely place he walked to the desk received his card and left to go to his room. It was very simply four light blue walls with a bed and a nightstand against one wall on the opposite was a door he presumed let to the bathroom taking off his boots he unbelted Skycracker and judgment making sure to un load the latter before entering the bathroom.

He started the shower and while it was warming up he looked in the mirror seeing his reflection. He was a plain looking young man dark brown hair grew atop his head not too long and not too short the barber he frequented said it was a number four. His eyes where a bright fierce blue like a sky on a clear day at noon he had a pointed jaw and other wise plain features. He wore his favorite outfit grey rip stop cargo pants that had pockets on the sides of the knees the were slightly baggy (he liked them like that) and a black tee shirt with his emblem on the right shoulder it was the broken moon of remnant half hidden behind a cloud with a sword behind the cloud in the whole logo was the same blue as his aura. On top of that if it was cold like tonight he wore a zip up hoodie with the same logo on the sleeve also black. He turned from the mirror and took off his shirt hot air billowing from the shower and the cold from his room met, he hadn't bothered to close the bathroom door then unbuttoned his pants and slid them off throwing them on top of the black t-shirt and finally his socks.

Putting his hand under the running water he felt its warm sensation flow over his hand he removed it and the final piece of clothing his boxer briefs and they too joined the pile of clothes at the door. He climbed into the shower closing the glass door behind him and let the hot water run over him rubbing it into his hair and his body closing his eyes he enjoyed the sensation he went about his regular shower routine washing his hair and body which he kept clean shaven before just putting a hand against the wall and thinking as he watched the water run off his head and down the drain. He wanted to make a difference and change who he was but could he really he was so set in his ways and his fuse quick. But then why shouldn't he beacon could help him be the man he wanted to it could set him down the path brightest for him.

After some more internal debate he decided the he would do it becoming the person who was in the light not against it and shut off the shower head. He heard a noise the moment he did like humming suddenly alert he grabbed a towel off the nearby rack cautiously stepping out of the shower. He decide to use the element of surprise to overwhelm his intruder and quickly stepped out of the room and right into the doe Faunus just outside the door his clothes flew up into the air as she fell grabbing him in an effort to stay upright. He lost his balance not wanting to hurt the poor girl and when she grabbed him he had fallen right on top of her he pushed himself up off her embarrassed asking "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry." I was embarrassed but tried not to show it. I met her face she was bright red but nodded. I realized then I was straddling her waist and my face hung over her, droplets of water from my still bare wet body dripping onto her shirt my and still in my towel. I got up quickly off her making sure my towel didn't come loose and helped her to her feet. She stood there still bright red but seemed to be recovering from the shock of being knocked over while she did I did a quick once over to make sure I didn't hurt her, she was shorter than me by a full head which allowed me to see the short doe antlers protruding from be brunet hair which was pulled back into a ponytail she wore the light blue shirt of the hotel with is logo embossed on her right breast wet circles now visible on the shirt from my dripping body along with a larger spot near her midriff where our bodies had met and a tight black skirt. She had petite features from her tiny nose and small pink lips. Her breasts were a healthy size, probably a b cup and had an average figure. Her skin was the same peach like color of mine. I came back to the present to notice, she too had been eyeing up my physique. I was 6'2" roughly 180lbs of muscle which had been earned as years of practicing and fighting. I had defined pecks and just visible six pack my still wet body glistened slightly from the light cast by the one lamp on in the room. My biceps held muscle and definition also but nothing ridiculous just practically formed from the aforementioned practice. My still dripping wet hair and towel made it clear I had just left the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Beacon of Hope**

We stood there in awkward silence her eyes darting over my current appearance and me uncomfortably looking anywhere but her bright red face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered out nervously she seemed to be waiting for something that never came.

"Ok well is there something I can do to make it up to you for basically falling all over you?" She blushed harder and turned away for a second mumbling something I didn't catch.

"Sorry I didn't hear that, really if there's anything I can do tell me."

"W-well I was wondering…" She stepped closer placing a hand on my chest "…could I stay with you till my shirt dries" looking up eyes big. How could I say no she was wet because of me.

"Sure have a seat." Indicating the bed without thinking. She looked at the bed the back at me if possible turning an even darker crimson. "Oh n-no it's not like that. Jeez sorry it's just that's the only place to sit" She held her hand up to her mouth and giggled into it. I smiled weakly in return.

"Oh I forgot how clumsy of me." She bent down starting to pick up the clothes that had fallen "I had these washed for you while you showered."

"Thanks" I really appreciated the gesture it was small but kind then it hit me. "Wait how did you get these they were at the door to the bathroom?" I swore ever bit of exposed skin turned red her ears, face and neck all flushed quickly.

"I-I-I didn't see anything I swear it was all steamy it covered you!" "Most of you" she added quietly glancing at my bare chest again. I suddenly felt very vulnerable in front of this small girl.

"I'm going to dress really quick." I said hurriedly taking the offered pile of clean clothes from her and going back into the bathroom and making sure to close the door this time. I dressed quickly and returned outside to find her sitting on the bed her legs under herself protecting her modesty. I walked over and sat next to her, "So what's your name?"

"Jane" she said. Jane the doe faunus I smirked. "Yea I know" she said smiling herself. "What's yours?" she asked in turn. I told her my name and we chatted just making small talk she asked why I was in vale. I told her I would be attending beacon to become a hunter. Her shirt dried and we still talked she relaxed somewhere along the way somehow getting closer to me without my noticing. Finally I asked the question that had been on my mind

"Earlier when I helped you up it was like you were waiting for something what was it?"

"Oh… I was waiting for you to yell at me." She said meekly.

"Why on earth would I do that especially after you did my clothes and didn't have to?"

"Because I'm a faunus, people always scold me that stay here filthy faunus this, stupid faunus that I just came to expect it." Putting her head down. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up she had tear running down her face.

"That's not me. I would never." Wiping the tear away.

"I know you've been so kind to me it's a nice change it helps too that your cute too." She said with a smile and a wink. I was taken aback not ever really thinking of myself as such. "You're going to be a great hunter, I know it!" I was stunned by her kind hearted words she looked away seeing the clock she said "I should go..." I too looked at it. The time was nearly 2 in the morning. Tiredness hit me like a wave realizing I been up far too long.

"Sorry but your right I have to leave for beacon tomorrow, well today." I chuckled at the last bit she too smiled and stood. I walked her to my door which she opened part way and turned around.

"It was pleasure to meet you Mason, hope we see each other again" she rose up on the tops of her toes and kissed me nothing special just long on the lips she pulled back and looking into my eyes "Maybe next time I can stay with you for the night" she teased before slipping out the door leaving me speechless.

I walked back to the bed and sat down stunned had she wanted what I thought she did? No she couldn't have she was just teasing I reasoned but still part of me believed what she said. I laid back thinking about what she said and eventually drifted off to sleep. Jane was a pleasant part of those dreams.

I woke around 11:30 the next day and quickly left the hotel leaving as large a tip as I could muster for Jane. I reached the place Goodwitch had specified the night before right as students where boarding the airships to beacon. I slipped into a nearby ship as it was filling. I stood looking out of the right side window. We took off and began the trip to beacon a short flight, two girls talked animatedly behind me the younger of the two having been apparently moved ahead two years from what he overheard. The girl she spoke with was gorgeous she looked his age and probably a bit shorter. She was wearing a tan vest with gold piping and puffy sleeves, black cuffs and two small golden buttons one on each side. Under that was a yellow low-cut top with a black crest upon it resembling that of a burning heart. It accentuated her large assets, two pale globes with a ton of cleavage showing. Bellow all that she wore black short shorts under a brown belt with a small tapestry like piece of fabric hanging from the side bearing the same emblem as her chest. The back of her belt sported a pleated skirt of sorts. Knee high platform boots sporting orange socks and a grey bandana like object wrapped around the top of her boot. The orange scarf she wore was almost unnoticeable under her bright blonde hair, its loose and messy manner made her look even more beautiful, her purple eyes a stark contrast to the black yellow and brown ensemble. On her wrists she wore two yellow triangular shaped mechanical bracelets I assumed where her weapons of choice.

The girl she spoke to looked young but having heard her stating shed been moved ahead didn't surprise him about her age. She wore a black blouse and skirt with red trim, complete with a red cloak. Her suit comprised of different shades of red with the main color being black. The skirt was a frilly ordeal being black on the outside and red underneath black stockings led to black and red looking snow boots. A large red rectangular object sat in the small of her back next to the silver rose symbol and spare ammo pouches.

He finished observing both girls talking when a news report cut in and he turned to the opposite window seeing a woman with a microphone in her hand and a lavender dress on fitting as the bar below her said "Lisa Lavender" she spoke about the man in the white suit apparently named Roman Torchwick she went on to advise citizens that he was dangerous and suspected of other dust robberies in the area. He found the last part interesting what could one person want with all that dust? He focused back to the screen hoping to learn more about the robberies but they were reporting now on a faunus rally that turned violent after member of a group called the white fang interrupted then suddenly the news report vanished to an image of Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to beacon."

The blonde turned with the shorter red riding hood look alike saying "who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among the few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses it's your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn, to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Her image began to fade. Everything she had said was what I had signed up for and he hoped that he could meet those standards. The younger girl went to the window putting both hand upon the window and saying

"Wow! You can see signal form here, guess home isn't so far after all." The busty blonde walked over wrapping an arm around her sister.

"Beacon's our home now." Just then the sound of heaving filled the cabin as a boy off in the corner saw how high above the city they were He wore jeans and a black hoodie with chest and shoulder armor over top. Strapped to his waist was a sword not as long as my own by a lot with a white sheath and two gold markings. At the current moment he was passing me hands to his mouth gagging into his fingerless brown leather gloves.

"Well guess the views not for everyone." The blonde stated as the watched him pass. I smiled at the comment.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." The younger replied.

"I wonder who we're going to meet?" questioned the blonde. "Hope they're better than vomit boy.

"Yang! Gross there's vomit on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get away from me" the other replied over and over. Well the younger girl was right it was nice while it lasted. I turned back to the window and tried to ignore it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The First Night**

I was one of the last to leave the airship trailing behind the large group that rushed to get off the ship. As I walked out into the sun I saw it the beacon in the darkness. White stone half circles flanked either side of the large wooden doors. A stone path led to those large front doors along with light poles on both sides, holographic banners hung from, unwavering in the breeze. The rest of the school was out of detail but it was large and very much like an old castle. It was indescribable so much detail packed every part of the school. I had stopped to admire the shining academy apparently I wasn't the only one both girls from the ship had also stopped to admire the scene.

"View from vales got nothing on this!" Said the blonde crossing her arms. Her younger companion quickly became overly ecstatic about all the unique weaponry crossing her path spouting what each student carried as they passed. She started to wander after a girl carrying a flaming sword when her sibling pulled her back by the hood.

"Easy there little sis. There just weapons."

"Just weapons!? There and extension of ourselves. They're part of us! They're SO cool!" replied the weapon crazed sister.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon aren't you happy with it? I didn't catch the rest of the conversation as vomit boy reached me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! How's it…" he didn't finish his sentence a glared at him for touching me with the hands he had been barely containing vomit with moments ago. He quickly removed his hand. "You saw me puking huh?" I nodded I had. "Well let's start over Jaune Arc at your service!" I saw no harm in talking with this guy besides his barf hands.

"Mason, nice to meet you." I was vaguely aware of someone yelling behind me.

"What bring you to beacon Mason?"

I considered asking him the same then thought better of it. "A second chance."

"Oh…"

Just then a large explosion sounded and I snapped my head to find its source my hand instinctively going to redemption grasping the familiar wood grips. The blonde had disappeared to and the younger girl in red was speaking to a girl, probably about my age, most would be beside the young girl now standing in a crater. She was about red riding hoods height. She wore a white thigh length strapless dress it had a heart shaped top that rose to cover her breasts between which was a small circle of black lace. Her breasts were small but right for her frame about a b cup. She also wore a pale blue jacket of some kind the inside of which was red and the sleeve turned blue the closer to her wrists they got. Her face and exposed skin where all pale but looked smooth from where I stood the only blemish being a crooked scar on her left ice blue eye. She also wore earrings that where a narrow rectangle and an apple shaped necklace hung down near the black lace. Upon further examination I noticed her white hair was pulled into a pony tail although it wasn't in the center of her head instead of to the right side and held in place with a tiara that reminded me of icicles. A narrow rapier hung on her left hip the weapon seemed to fit her formal and bossy appearance. She continued to yell at the younger yelling.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to attend beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters!" crossing her arms angrily and not letting the younger get a word in edge wise. "So watch where you're going!" turning away.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." said a third girl now strolling into the conversation. I hoped I wouldn't have to break up a cat fight on the first day. Jaune stood next to me staring at the ordeal. The new girl had long wavy, black hair and amber-gold eyes. They were complimented by light purple eye shadow flaring back towards her ears. Her eyes seemed to tilt up slightly at the corners giving her a feline appearance. She wore a black ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head. Her clothes consisted of a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed some of her flat belly. She had white shorts with zippers on the front of each leg. Black ribbons wound up both of her arms in a crisscross pattern, black detached sleeves and silver bands on both arms. Low heeled black boots and stocking started at her hips and wandered down her legs two white marks on either side resembling a flower, gradually the black faded to purple as they neared her shoes. Finally a black detached collar like scarf was around her neck. With so many beautiful girls around this school even if I didn't do well at least the company would be nice. I turned away looking at Jaune staring, who had turned back to me saying

"Wow the girls here sure are pretty."

"Yes they are, seem like trouble though." The sounds of more yelling reached our ears and we turned to look. The heiress in white strode away from the young girl who yelled after her.

"I promise ill make this up to you!" before turning to look at her savior who was walking in another direction away from her. She slumped to her knees and onto her back as we walked up on her. Jaune's head blocking the sun and causing her to open her eyes.

"Hey…" we both said and I offered her a hand she accepted and I helped her to her feet "I'm Mason."

"Ruby." She responded shyly blushing. She chuckled noticing Juane standing nearby "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" We wandered around the grounds talking ruby apologizing for calling him vomit boy saying it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Yea well what if I call you crater face."

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!

"The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they?" ruby questioned looking back at me blushing.

"They will… Well I hope they will. I mean my mom always says…well never mind." Ruby giggled again. Seemingly reaching a stopping point in the conversation.

"So…I got this thing!" ruby said red rectangle from the small of her back expanded with a mechanical sound turning into a large scythe twice her size. With honed double blades that he was sure were as sharp as they looked. Its tip digging into the ground. Juane backed up a couple of steps arms flailing about girlishly before pointing.

"Is that a scythe?" What an idiot I thought to myself of course it's a scythe what else could it be.

"It's also a customize-able high impact sniper rifle." Bringing the bolt action chamber into view and hefting it up.

"A what?" I literally put my faced the sky. How could a guy like this get into beacon?

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what do you got?"

"Oh, uh… I got a sword." brandishing an old double edge blade about a ¾ of the size of sky cracker with nothing fancy about it.

"Oooo"

"Yea got a shield too." Grabbing the swords sheath from his belt it expanded into a white shield with gold trim on top and to golden crescents on it.

"So what do they do?" asked ruby tapping the shield it collapsed back to sheath and it bounced around his hands opening and closing as it did before it fell to the ground.

"The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away. He said goofily and without much confidence.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?

"Yea it does." He agreed tiredly as if he had found it out the hard way.

"What about you, Mason?" I was unsure of whether or not to show them Skycracker ultimately deciding that it would be brought to light eventually. I drew Skycracker its white blade almost blinding in the sun.

"Whoa." Ruby eyed it with awe. "Does yours do something?"

"Skycracker can turn into a bow that fires aura arrows or split down the center into two separate blades." Demonstrating the latter and holding each half of the mighty weapon in each hand.

"The blades are so narrow wont they break?"

"It's seen a lot of battle and the blades with and thickness has never been a problem. I have reach with the longer blade length…" indicating that it was almost a full 3 inches longer than Juane's blade "and its strength has never wavered even under heavy blows."

"May I?" she asked offering Crescent Rose, her scythe to me. I was unsure about handing my weapon to another but I grabbed the blade and handed it to her handle first, taking her scythe and standing it up next to me. The moment my hand left the blade the tip fell onto the stones at our feet and Ruby struggled to keep the pommel end up.

"It's… REALLY… heavy" she gritted out straining against the weight. I had never seen this before I took the blade form her and it felt light and familiar, almost weightless as it always had since I had gotten familiar with the weapon over the past two years. Then, something I had told Ozpin hit me Skycracker choose me. I must be the only one able to wield it. Making the blades one again and sheathing it I apologized telling them both what I had just discovered.

"What do you mean it choose you?" I told them the story of how I came across it and drew it from the stone at precisely the moment I need it leaving out my failure to save the little girl.

"I've never heard of that." Ruby said thinking about it and turning to look at dejected Jaune who clearly had weapon envy.

"I went a little overboard designing it I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons."

"You made that?" Juane asked in awe. I too was impressed in her ability to craft at such a young age.

"Yea all students at signal make their own weapons didn't you?"

"It was a hand-me-down. My great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom, Well I like it no many people have an appreciation for the classics."

"Yea the classic."

"So why did you help me in the courtyard?" asking me. Why had I? I thought about it I guess really I needed a friend as much as she did.

"EH why not?"

"My mom always says stranger are just friends you haven't met yet." Cut in Juane. Jeez this guy actually thinks he has a chance with someone here? He's in for a rude awakening. They resumed walking the grounds and after a few steps Ruby asked,

"Hey where are we going?" Juane and I both shrugged him saying,

"I was following you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**First night Cont.**

After receiving directions from a passing student the three of us headed towards a large round circular area with an open roof it was packed with students. Upon entering I heard someone yell. "Ruby!" noticing the bright blonde in the crowd "Over here. I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said before rushing off to join her sibling.

"Hey, Wait. Ah great where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Before Juane too wandered off find a spot to stand.

"Right, now I'm alone." Wandering through the crowd I ended up off to the side of Ruby and her sister just as the girl in white showed up Sneaking up behind Ruby who was talking with her sister not paying attention.

"YOU!"

"Oh god, It's happening again!" ruby said jumping in the blondes arms.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" she chided Ruby.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Shock infusing the blondes voice.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" The first time to her sister, the second, after she was put down to the heiress. Who promptly shoved what looked like a pamphlet into her face.

"What's this?" while the heiress went into what sounded like a rant on dust liabilities. If she only knew what I did with the rounds I hardly ever loaded into Redemption. Upon completion of her rant Ruby just looked very confused.

"You really want to start making things up to me? Asked the heiress.

Absolutely!" responded Ruby with a little excitement.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Forcing the pamphlet into Ruby's hands.

"Look uh…" said the blonde rubbing the back of her head. "Sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends? Ok?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis." Ruby extended a hand and offering a hand to the other girl. "Hello, Wiess. I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies…"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails! And try on clothes, talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" holding up her hands and indicating Juane from over her shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh at her comments about Juane.

"Wow! Really?" responded ruby thinking all was forgiven. Weiss's answer was simple and to the point.

"NO." Ruby faced the floor dejectedly and Weiss crossed her arms and turned away from the two siblings. Just then Professor Ozpin approached the microphone and started his speech.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge… To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when, you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see… is wasted energy. In need of purpose…direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will teach you knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that final statement he walked off the stage leaning on the cane the he always had in his possession. Goodwitch then stepped up and said.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off." Said the blonde

"It's like he wasn't even there." Said the heiress. Juane somehow slid over to the trio, close to Weiss and interjected.

"I'm a natural blonde. You know." Weiss just put her head in her hand and shook it slightly

Night fell as the rest of my first day at beacon came and went in a blur. Finally the time for the new students to rest for the night before the initiation Goodwitch had spoken of. We were all inside the ballroom, guys and girls some people walked about talking others laid in sleeping bags trying to sleep then there was me propped up against a wall just surveying the people I was older than most not necessarily wiser or better, just older. As I looked around I saw the looks of hope and purpose upon all their faces. To myself I wondered why they were here what made these people decide to become warrior of the people. Some fit the warrior type a couple of guys standing around flexing in pajama bottoms with their shirts off others didn't like Juane who was walking around in some type of footy pajamas. I saw Ruby in her black grim tank top and white rose dotted bottoms scribbling something on a piece of paper and pushing myself up went to talk to her. I neared and Yang plopped down next to her with a loud thud.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said. She too had changed into sleepwear a little less conservative than Ruby's it consisted of a low cut orange tank top with her burning heart symbol on it and black boy shorts that didn't meet the shirt exposing some of her midriff.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Replied Ruby without even looking at her sister.

"I know I do!" Glancing around the room at said boys. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal I promised to write and tell them about beacon."

"Aw, that's sooo CUTE!" growing high pitched at the end then being hit with a pillow which she hadn't seen coming.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Juane? He's… nice. There you go! That's plus one friend!"

"Let's not forget me." I said kneeling in front of the two Ruby looked up blushing and Yang did the same.

"Oh Mason! Hey…"

"Ruby who's your cute friend?" My turn now to blush.

"Right Yang, Mason. Mason, Yang." Pointing at each of us a she said our names.

"Nice meeting you Yang, it's a pleasure."

"Like wise handsome."

"Your sisters right Ruby you did make friends today… and an enemy." At which point she threw a different pillow at me hitting me in the face. I'd have to keep an eye on that.

"It's only the first day you're surrounded by friends you just don't know it yet." Yang said to Ruby but giving me a wink. Ruby rolled onto her back just as a candle flickered into existence. We all turned to look at it. It was the girl that had saved Ruby from the angry heiress she wore a short black Japanese style robe with white and grey secondary colors. She was reading a book quietly in the corner.

"That girl."

"You know her?"  
>"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."<p>

"Well now's your chance!"

"Wait what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she was drug to her feet by Yang and led over towards the reading girl Yang exclaiming,

"Hellllooo!" still dragging a struggling Ruby and waving. I stood and followed curious about this girl myself. She looked over the top of her book at the three of us.

"I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Questioned the new girl. Yang stood there hands on her hips proud for initiating the conversation and Ruby had turned to face away from the sitting girl, crossing her arms mad at Yang for dragging her over. I chuckled which drew the golden eyes of the girl to me she gave me a quick once over and returned to Ruby. I was wearing my sleepwear which was basketball shorts and one of my many black shirts.

"Uh yeah! My names Ruby." She said offering a hand to which the girl resumed reading. "But you can just call me…crater…Actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Ok."

"What are you doing!?" asked Yang quietly to Ruby.

"I don't know, help me." They both turned back to the sitting girl smiling goofily.

"So, what's your name?

"Blake." She said plainly trying to get back to her book.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" I continued to stand back a bit laughing a little bit at the ladies attempt to befriend someone who wanted to be left alone.

"Ok."

"It goes great with your…pajamas!"

"Right." Yang gave a nervous chuckle quickly meeting eyes with Ruby.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read… as soon as you leave."

"Yea this girls a lost cause." Said Yang to Ruby. I walked up about to attempt to save the two girls from their failure to make this friend then stopped when Ruby asked.

"What's it about?"

"Huh?" the girl said surprised.

"Your book-does it have a name?" I smiled proud of Ruby for being able to find something that Blake wanted to talk about.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body." My smile dimmed and I walked over.

"Hello. I'm Mason. I'm a friend of Ruby and Yang's."

"Blake."

"Oh yeah… That's real lovely." Said Yang referencing the book. I was genuinely curious about this girl and that book.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monsters… Their one of the reasons I want to become a huntress." I looked at Ruby a small light in her eyes hoping for the future and remembering no doubt the night of Yang reading fables to her.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right and who protected people that couldn't protect themselves." She shared the same dream I had when I first set out with skycracker and now she was here to fulfill that dream. Just like I was.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Said Blake looking slightly away and somewhat sad. Her words were true I had seen it, lived it the world was cold and cruel. Maybe she had too.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" said yang coming over and hugging Ruby around the waist and lifting her up. Ruby began to flail about trying to free herself.

"Cut it out!" exclaimed Ruby who then threw the punch that started a sibling brawl it was like out of an old cartoon a dust cloud rose up and feet and fists flew in and out of it. I looked over at Blake and slid closer whispering.

"Can we talk…later?"

"Sure." She said suspiciously before returning to the fighting siblings.

"Ruby, Yang it's a…" she was cut off as the bossy young heiress from earlier stomped over. I stepped in an attempt to stop an argument.

"Hey! I'm Mason!" She paused a minute looking me up and down before adopting a sweeter tone and saying

"Hi, Wiess Schnee excuse me." She stepped around me. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" I admired her figure again and her sleepwear, a faded bluish sleeping gown with her snow flake emblem on her right breast. The argument hadn't been averted and no much was getting solved so I walked away. Blake finally ended it by blowing out the candle she was reading by. I didn't sleep much that night and it didn't matter if I had because Goodwitch came in and stood over me pausing a few seconds before kneeling down and shaking me awake gently.

"Head master Ozpin wants to see you." I nodded that I understood and followed her out of the ballroom and out onto the campus eventually ending up in the large clock tower that stood far above the academy.

"Hello Mason sit down." I sat in the chair he had indicated across his desk which looked at home in the clock tower because below the glass there was gears all meshing together. His desks seemed to be part of the clock. "I'm glad you decided to accept my offer and attend. How was your first day?"

"Fine."

"I heard you befriended Miss Rose, interesting seeing as you both stopped a robbery at the same store from the same man."

"What are you implying?" I asked icily not really liking the unspoken accusation.

"Nothing… and that's not why I called you here at this hour. I went through what little records exist on you, which is to say your photo and name. And I was curious do you have a last name?"

"No."

"A family perhaps, anyone?"

Again "No."

"I see… well in that case you've a chance many would die to have, you can begin anew. I can have documents drawn up you may create a new identity if you so choose." I was somewhat shocked why a man I barely knew and who knew nothing too little about me offer a clean slate, as far as papers went.

"Why?"

"You officially don't seem to exist, we need record of your stay and training here and I was just offering a courtesy." I thought about it could it really be that simple, is that truly the only reason? I thought too about who I would like to be. I would keep my first name naturally but what would become my family name? I wanted something that would carry on through the centuries and create a bloodline if I so choose later down the line.

"May I suggest something? It's become something of a custom to name children after bright and vibrant objects." No that wouldn't suit him he wasn't the bubbly type he was cold, tough and stubborn like…

"Stone."

"Interesting."

"Do it."

"Very well." I got up to leave ready to follow Goodwitch's swaying hips back to the ballroom. As we neared the door Ozpin spoke up again.

"Good luck tomorrow Mr. Stone." I turned and followed Goodwitch out the door. We walked in silence till we reached the doors to the ballroom where the other students were staying for tonight at least.

"I like the name you've chosen for yourself." Said Goodwitch breaking the silence.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Do you think I belong here?" She sighed before answering.

"In honesty, I don't know. You possess great skill but only time will tell what you use it for."

"Oh." I said looking down depressed by her words.

"But ultimately the choice is yours…" she said lifting my head with one of her hand her face was close to mine I looked into her bright green eyes "…Choose." She kissed me lightly on the cheek and turned and strode away. I was flabbergasted not believing what had just happened and her words seemed to ring in my head. Still in a daze I approached the door only to be pulled inside by a hand as I neared. It was Blake I started to move my mouth to form words but before I could she held a finger up to her lips silencing me. She drew me to the upper level near a window not many students were sleeping up here so we could talk in normal voices and without fear of being overheard.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know about your book the man with two souls."

"What about it?" she asked confused.

"Did you find it helpful?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it in your eyes when you described it to Ruby you lived it…" She struck me across my face leaving a stinging red mark.

"How dare you assume to know me or what I've done." She started to get up I grabbed her wrist.

"Please that's not what I meant…" Her gold eyes seemed to pierce my soul as she looked at me trying to see if it was the truth. "I just wanted you to know you're not alone. I… I've done things that I'm not proud of, I recognized that look because it's the same one I see every time I look into a mirror. I don't expect you to tell me your story but, if at some point you want to talk I'll be ready." She stood there arm limp in my hand no longer trying to get away and when I released it I let go. She simply sat back down and put both hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" she trailed off.

"Its fine. I accepted the invite to beacon to change who, what I was." Averting my eyes and looking down at my hands.

"Me too… I stood for something I believed in but, the methods changed and I couldn't stay." I looked up at her golden eyes again, moonlight shining through the large windows illuminating her olive features and those amazing golden eyes. I leaned a little closer.

"Your eyes are beautiful… they shine even in the dark." I could see a slight blush creep into her cheeks.

"Thanks, yours are such a bright blue it's… like a lightning flash..."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She started to lean a little closer and could smell her sweet sent.

"Me too… now we have each other." A small smile spreading across her features. I moved closer intoxicated by her beauty. We stared into each other's eyes the space between us closing quickly. Finally our lips met hesitantly at first a small spark passing between us. She jumped feeling the shock but not stopping. When we pulled back we again searched each other's eyes and again came closer kissing longer and more passionately. She was the first to explore licking my lips asking for entrance which I granted. Our tongues met. They swirled around each other feeling the warm slippery surfaces roll over each other. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto me she wrapped her legs around my kneeling form and put her hands on either side of my face pulling away from my kiss sucking on my lower lip as she did so.

"I'm glad you wanted to…talk." She said in a seductive tone. Then giggled a bit at her joke. It was so cute. She then took her hands sliding them both down along either side of my face onto my broad shoulders and then down onto my chest where she left them for a moment watching them rise and fall as I breathed.

"You heartbeat is fast…" she said smirking.

"Your doing for sure." I leaned in and kissed her again resuming where we had left off kissing quicker this time. Things picked up her chest rose and fell matching my own as the kissing drew on. Her hands continued down onto my stomach before her touch lightened approaching my shorts waist band although it was clear I was aroused, she knew and I knew, her position onto of me left no doubt as she would occasionally shift and feel my member rub on her panties from under her Japanese style pajamas. She shifted again and we both groaned with pleasure and lust. She stuck her hand just inside my waist band and my hands wandered form her hips along her sides and up towards her perky b cups. Just as I neared her breasts and she my swollen member footsteps sounded below. Our eyes shot open and our lips separated, hands staying perfectly still. We turned to see a female bunny faunus walking to the ladies room. We turned back to face each other our hands slowly coming back into view. Again we looked into each other's eyes and understood that was the end of that. For now at least. She leaned forward hugging me and put her mouth near my ear still catching her breathe whispered.

"I'm usually not like this but, I'm glad it was you." I kissed her neck and she pulled away.

"Why?"

"Because…I think you're handsome and you've just shown me how kind you are."

"I meant it Blake if you need to talk about it, whatever it is, come find me."

"Thanks and… This…this…"

"I understand." It was a moment where we both found solace in the arms of each other but it shouldn't be expected to occur again. I smiled at her and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips nothing like seconds before and got up off my lap and went to the steps looking back and smiling I suspected she wasn't telling the truth and that we would always be more than friends. Before disappearing. I followed down the steps after a few short minutes of allowing my swollen member to dissipate and climbed into my sleeping bag smiling and drifting off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed no lemon yet but it should be coming soon. Also please let me know what you think and help make the story better. Also Also lol still am looking for someone to do some cover art for this story pm me if your interested. Thanks bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Into the fire**

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of a woman nearby saying:

"Its morning, good morning, good morning." It was aggravating this early. I climbed from my sleeping bag rolled it up and gather my meager belongings save for my weapons which had been stored in a secure locker in the locker room. I finished the task quickly to get away from the eccentric orange haired girl going to brush my teeth and prepare for the day.

I was roughly half way thru when they entered the room the man the girl had been torturing and the girl herself. She repeatedly said his name was Ren he had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appeared to be influenced by Eastern culture. He a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Finishing his look was a black, long sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The girl was wearing a much more vibrant clothing set consisting a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She was wearing a black collared vest that ended at her waist and two layers of different clothing underneath that were red and blue. She had a white sleeveless top on that had a line down the center of her chest that led to a heart shaped cut out just above her nicely sized breasts. Over that cacophony of clothes was some sort of armor or brace. On her arms were detached white sleeves and pink fingerless gloves on her hands. A pink skirt started at her waist and ended mid-thigh as she bounced about I also caught a glimpse of a gray bow on her lower back. Finishing her appearance was white and pink shoes. I finished brushing and headed to the dining hall grabbing a quick bite to eat of just two slices of toast with some bacon in between.

I arrived at the armory to find others collecting their weapons and strapping on armor. I noticed too the odd girl and Ren walked in speaking of plans and noises a sloth makes whatever the hell that had to do with anything was beyond me. I walked to my locker noticing it was very close to an absolutely stunning red head.

She had a waist length pony tail and vivid green eyes. Light green eye shadow also appeared around the top corners of her eyes. Her top, which her frame correct breasts seemed to be attempting to free themselves of was light brown and strapless divided vertically by a bronze lover cut piece of armor, bronze designs also lined the very top of the top and small rivets seemed to hold the center in place along her sides. Her leg up on a bench fidgeting with her elaborate bronze greaves that started about mid-thigh continuing down into her boots and a pair of cuisses that also began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. The boot themselves were also brown with bronze accents. Following her toned legs up led to a small A-line miniskirt that had an ankle length red drapery tied around it. A pouch on her right hip sported her symbol a shield and spear logo. A bronze circlet with red pendants dangling near her ears, a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet and bracer were on her left arm. I couldn't help but stare till I noticed Weiss walking up next to me I buried my face in my locker strapping sky cracker around my waist and tightening the belt. Yang and Ruby were there too seemingly arguing about something new, probably to do with the choosing of teams. I turned around and promptly found myself literally face to face with Wiess who blushed and I could feel my face too heating up. She shimmied past me as Juane walked past crying about forgetting his locker number. She slid in next to the red head who was now moving her bracer into position on her left arm I busied myself strapping Redemption's holster to my belt and thigh listening intently for information on the beauty beside me.

"So, Pyrrha… Have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Wiess was so formal in the way she kissed ass to Pyrrha it made me smile it was like listening to Juane try to woo the ladies.

"Hm…I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

I cut into the conversation. "Weiss she's too nice to say she doesn't know who she wants yet."

"Mason! Teams consist of usually four members so… you can be with me…" she blushed before turning back to Pyrrha.

"I was thinking you could be part of the team too Pyrrha."

"Well that sounds grand!" it was funny how she said things almost like she was from a different time.

"Great!" Weiss turned around with a mischievous look on her face and he could tell the wheels were turning on some plan she had concocted. I pulled Redemption from the locker and flipped the cylinder open loading the high caliber pistol one round at a time. Juane slid in between Pyrrha and Wiess facing her with his best charming look and voice.

"You know what else is great me. Juane Arc. Nice to meet you." He had to admit that was pretty smooth.

"You again?" Wiess said agitated.

"Nice to meet you, Juane." Pyrrha interjected.

"Yeah. Yeah." He said pushing Pyrrha out of the way and sliding back up to Wiess. I finished loading Redemption and slid past the two and up to Pyrrha.

"Hey, Mason." I said to her offering a hand and putting on a small smile.

"Pyrrha." She said blushing and accepting my hand in hers, I drew it toward me and kissed it lightly causing her to further blush.

"Pleasure." I said confidently before returning with her to the conversation at which point Juane was pitching the team of Wiess and him to her.

"Actually, I think teams are comprised of four students each as Wiess said" Cut in Pyrrha.

"You don't say, well hot stuff play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team." God what a douche.

"Juane is it?" said Wiess breaking up the side conversation they were having. I was glad for once to see Wiess boss someone around. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Or you Mason?"

I shook my head no and Juane answered.

"Not in the slightest snow angel." Leaning in. God this was just sad.

"This is Pyrrha." Indicating Pyrrha over her shoulder.

"Hello again!" She waved happily.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." He shrugged. I was glad because I hadn't either.

"Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row! A new Record!"

"The what?" We asked simultaneously.

"She's on the front of ever Marshmallow Pete's box!" Waiving her arms furiously causing the three of us to back us up a step. Juane went into a girly fan mode which seemed to deter Pyrrha a bit. I was still lost and Wiess couldn't believe that's where he recognized her from.

"That's you?!" Jaune asked Pyrrha excitedly. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Pyrrha looked down embarrassed with her arms behind her back. She looked up when Juane finished hiss exclamation.

"Yeah…It was pretty cool." Smiling a bit then dropping it as she said. "Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Asked Wiess coldly.

"I guess not. Sorry." Jaune said dejectedly hanging his head. Kind of made me feel bad for him Pyrrha must have too because she walked up put hand on his shoulder and saying.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Removing her arm as she finished.

"Ah, stop it!" Juane perked up holding his hands up together like a little girl.

"Seriously, please stop it." Said Wiess walking up behind Jaune. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" I kind of agreed Juane didn't look like he belonged here.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?" Leaning in almost like he planned on kissing her.

"Alright, that's a bit too close!" Weiss backed up just a bit. "Pyrrha, a little help please?" Juane turned around to face Pyrrha just in time to have Pyrrha's weapon catch the hood of his sweatshirt and sending him flying away. I laughed a little chuckle. Pyrrha came over yelling to Juane.  
>"I'm sorry!"<p>

"He'll be ok." I said to her. "I'd like to get to know you more, Pyrrha." She blushed and opened her mouth to say something in return but never got it out when the speaker cut in with Goodwtich's voice coming through.

"Will all first year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately."

"Perhaps another time." I winked and ran off to the cliffs.

"It was nice meeting you!" she yelled, I guessed after me.

I arrived with a group of other students to find Ozpin and Goodwitch standing with their backs to the expanse of the forest behind them. They indicated the nearby white platforms bearing the crest of beacon academy each student choose a platform to stand on, as did I. The others arrived all at once shortly thereafter each taking a spot on respective platforms.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin in his authoritative monotone.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Goodwitch had picked up right where Ozpin had left off. I heard some discontent from down. I was on the end near Juane, it was me, Juane, Ruby, Yang, a boy I didn't know wearing a full set of gray armor, the boy from earlier Ren, Nora the annoying girl from earlier, another student I didn't know and had no desire to, the stunning Pyrrha and Weiss. Others were farther down the line but they were too far to see. Ozpin Continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the four years." After dropping a bomb like that Ruby definitely let out a squeak of discontent loud enough to be heard and tell who it was. I heard another student say something to another but they were too far to hear.

"Once you are partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." He sounded ominous at the last word but I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't let a student die surely. Juane gave a nervous chuckle of pure fear.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Finished Ozpin.

"Yeah, um, sir-"Juane said holding his hand up like in the classroom setting.

"Good." Ozpin cut him off. "Now, take your positions. Most if not all of the students assumed a ready position besides me and Juane. Juane still had his hand in the air.

"Uh sir…I've got um… a question." Lowering his hand and hearing one of the pads launch a student off over the Emerald Forest. "So, this landing strategy… Thing. What is it?" More students were fired over the Forest as he spoke. "You're dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." He said unmoving, Goodwitch too stood with her tablet in hand and looking at Juane and me out of the corner out of her eye.

"Oh… I see… So, like… Did you hand out parachutes for us?" What a fool he still hadn't figured it out and his turn was approaching as the annoyance, Nora was fired from the cliff.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin sounded bored with this conversation.

"Uh-huh…" Time was almost up for him as the blonde babe got thrown over the forest winking at Ruby before leaving. Ruby too launched. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strategy? And he was gone in an instant. Then me the force of the launch threw me up into the air and over the forest with incredible speed the small jump I took right before shot me higher rather than farther I could see all the students starting their landings beside Juane he was still plummeting to his certain death when suddenly a streak flew from the trees and a gunshot sounded followed by an almost inaudible.

"Thank you!" and then.

"I'm Sorry!" unmistakably Pyrrha she must have saved Juane somehow. My higher arc and upward trajectory suddenly ended and I was falling letting my weight carry me back to the ground I plummeted head first. The tree line approached quickly but still I made no effort to slow my descent breaking through the tree line I shifted the air rushing flipped me from head to feet first and there was a loud impact and a large dust cloud rose up obscuring my vision. The impact forced me into a football kneel one knee on the ground my other foot flat on the ground. I stood quickly and drew Redemption as the dust cleared I scanned my surroundings not noticing an immediate threat I holstered my revolver and looked around again I was standing in a shallow crater about 6 feet in diameter. Long ago I suffered massive injuries that almost left me seriously crippled after recovering (and discovering my aura wouldn't heal me) I tried something, I infused some of my aura into my bones just once and it had a positive effect I could land from almost any height jump without injury although this was possible I could still be hurt or killed if I wasn't careful though like if for instance I landed on my chest or head. I walked clear of the small and shallow indent in the earth and set about toward the clearing I had seen while in the air.

I walked at a steady pace, left hand on the hilt of Skycracker scanning for threats or danger. Gunshots sounded in the distance clearly others were meeting more resistance. I kept making my way forward walking between trees and bushes then, I stopped mid stride and stood perfectly still something wasn't right then the eyes opened those glowing, haunting nightmarish eyes. Five pairs in all and each opposite the other making a star patterned ambush. They creatures of grim all stood and extricated themselves from the bushes and into view. There stood the beowulves all chomping their teeth and acting menacing I just stood there in the midst of these creatures waiting for one foolish enough to make a move and I was rewarded when one of the young beowulves let at me. I drew Skycracker with my left hand in a reverse grip and swiped across the grims chest another lunged from behind me. I pivoted in place and threw Skycracker it landed right in the grims skull mask and it fell to the ground limp the remaining three moved seeing I was weaponless, how wrong they were I quickly grasped Redemption and fired, fanning the hammer with my free hand while still continuing my pivoting motion. Three shots rang out and all three beowulves dropped into the grass before slowly breaking up into black particles. Holstering my revolver I walked over and drew my sword from the fallen grim after I did it and all the other exploded into small dust like particles and were no more. I sheathed and reloaded Redemption since time permitted and continued on when I heard the sounds of battle directly ahead and a familiar voice.

"You didn't happen to see a girl in a red hood have you?" It was Yang but who she was speaking to wasn't immediately apparent till I heard the loud growling. I doubled my pace franticly searching for her. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a-"she must have paused because the next thing I heard was "You monster!" Followed by a series of shotgun sounding blast and an Ursa rolling through some trees directly in front of me. "What you want some too!" I saw the blonde from the side she stood toe to toe with a standing Ursa. A mere second later and Blake appeared behind the Ursa and threw her weapon which looked like a miniature scythe attached to a ribbon. It landed square in the back of the bear like Ursa and it gave a surprised jerk and fell to ground dead between the two women. Blake pulled on the ribbon and it came free of the dead grim and she caught it before it turned back into a small sword and she sheathed it on her back. Yang stood still in the ready position before finally dropping her yellow gauntleted hands. "I coulda taken it." I jogged up to the two ladies.

"Are you both ok?" I asked looking Yang over more than Blake and again noticing her tined physique and her amble chest which rose and fell a little faster than normal. Tearing my eyes away from the moving breasts I looked into her eyes and saw that she had seen. I turned red and opened my mouth to come up with an excuse before she winked.

"Yep, I'm good." I turned to face Blake and memories rushed back of the other night and how close we were I quickly suppressed them, we had a job to do. She too must have been reminiscing because she turned a light pink and shifted before answering.

"Yea me too."

"Well I guess you two are partners then." I said smiling that two of the ladies that seemed to have interest in me ended up on the same team.

"What about you?" Blake and Yang asked in tandem then both looking away. Yang biting her lower lip it was kind of cute.

"Are you taken?" Said Yang recovering quicker than Blake.

"No, But we were supposed to form pairs. You guys found each other first. So I'm going to go. Good luck!" I turned to walk when both girls again yelped.

"No." I turned to find both girls looking at the other a little puzzled.

"At least stay with us till… we find you a partner." Said Blake adopting her calm and sweet tone again. I looked to Yang she nodded and gave the thumbs up. I chucked.

"Alright… till I find a partner, ok?" Giving up and conceding to the two ladies. Not like I didn't want to be around them. God knows I really wanted to. Just didn't want to make it hard on Blake or force myself on the new teammates. Both smiled and came over and flanked me and we wandered back the way we thought we should be exchanging small talk and staying on alert for other threats. We encountered a few but they were easily dealt with. I thought while we made our way to our goal about who I might end up being teammates with could be most anybody at this point. We came thru the trees and below the small hill we stood on there it was, the temple. It was an old circular area made of stone it had fallen in to disrepair and part of the top structure had collapsed.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked us. Blake rolled her golden eyes and looked over at her. I too looked at Yang. Blake caught my eyes for a second before stepping down into the temple. We walked into the center and all went to the pedestals upon each sat a yellow or black chest piece one of each type.

"Chest pieces?" Blake asked walking closer to examine them.

"Some are missing." I said noting the empty spaces.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one.

"Hm, how about a cute little pony?!" Yang picked up a yellow knight piece and held it in the air.

"Sure." Blake said smiling at Yang's statement. "What about you?" she asked me. "You made it even though you don't have a partner." She was right Id made it and technically was supposed to pick a relic. I examined the pieces and also decided on a Knight. I picked it up and looked at it. It fit my style Id been fighting most of my life and figured I'd be doing so farther into the future. I walked back to the center where Blake and Yang stood.

"That was easy."

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Just then a shriek sounded loud enough to be heard throughout the forest.

"Some girls in trouble!" Said Yang turning trying to find the source of the scream. "Blake did you hear that?" I turned looking at Blake to see her eyes facing the sky and mouth slightly agape.

"Blake, did you hear that?" "What should we do?" She turned to look at us Blake pointing up then another voice yelled.

"Head's up!" All three of us looked up to see Ruby arms flailing falling directly towards me. She never landed however as she neared something seem to run into her and send her off at a ninety degree angle. All three of us followed the two with our heads and as they crashed into a nearby tree Blake just shook her head.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked while looking back up to see if anything else was falling.

"I-"Was all Yang got out as the trees on the other side of the clearing from the temple rustled with movement of something large. An Ursa came out of the tree line swinging and flailing wildly while someone behind it yelled.

"Yee-Haw!" Before it collapsed and a person rolled off its back. Standing it was the Orange haired Nora.

"Awh, it's broken…" She then climbed on top of it and began inspecting it like she planned to fix it.

"Nora?!... Please don't ever do that again." Said Ren who also appeared from behind the grim and was now catching his breath and hunched over. He looked up to find Nora had again run off behind us and was now playing with a yellow castle piece singing.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" It was cute she managed to balance the chess piece in various locations of her body while dancing about settling on her head. Ren yelled again.

"NORA!" Snapping her out of her happy little jig and allowing the piece to slide off her head and into her open hand. Yang, Blake and I stood there just taking it in. Blake's arms crossed across her chest and Yang's down by her sides, one of mine rested on Skycrackers pommel the other limp by my side.

"Coming Ren!" she yelled as she skipped of towards her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake extended a hand forward palm up confusion on her face.

"I-" She attempted again to be interrupted by a screech and Pyrrha running into the clearing one of the largest grim I'd ever seen on her tail, it resembled a scorpion but much larger and its tail had a golden stinger on the end besides that it was the normal colors of grim.

"RUN!" Pyrrha yelled as she dodged the claws of the Deathstalker. Ruby jumped down from a nearby tree and rolled before standing.

"Ruby!" Said Yang happy to see her little sis and opening her arms for a hug.

"Yang!" Ruby did the same.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl cut between and stunned the two girls. It was pretty funny and I actively had to try not to laugh. The five of us now stood next to each other Blake still arms crossed, Nora bubbling happily next to me shifting about, me standing there in the same position, Yang eyes closed and hands balled into fists shaking with anger and Ruby just taking it all in.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstaker on her tail?" Blake was asking a lot of seemingly obvious questions.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang said exploding with rage and almost hitting me when she extended her arms. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before some crazy happens again?!" I noticed her normally lilac eyes turned a bright red. Ren walked over still out of breath and joined us and for two seconds it was normal then Blake looked up and so did Ruby tapping Yang.

"Um… Yang?" Yang gave up and slouched arms dangling by her downcast head. I too looked up to see a giant bird like grim overhead, The Nevermore. I saw Weiss hanging from a talon behind its massive wings.

"How could you leave me?!" She yelled down.

"I said jump..." All of us looking up Nora had her hands on her face and made imaginary binoculars with her thumb and index finger.

"She's gonna fall…" responded Blake.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Added Ren. And falling she was when Juane who had apparently freed himself from the tree jumped and caught Wiess one arm under her legs the other behind her back. They seemed to hang there comically. Juane probably uttered some cheesy line before they both realized that they still hung over the air. When they both realized Wiess clung tighter to Juane and he grasped her probably just as tightly. Juane landed first on flat on his face his sword clattering to the ground next to him and Wiess landing right in the center of his back. Legs off to one side protecting her modesty she landed on him saying in a sarcastic tone.

"My hero." He responded.

"My back…" The Deathstalker shrieked and seemingly managed to hit Pyrrha as she landed in front of us in with a hard thud. I leaned forward and helped her to her feet brushing some of the dirt off her face. I had a worried expression on my face she must have seen it because she put a hand on my cheek blushing.

"I'm ok, really." I nodded and finished helping her up.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Said Yang with feigned enthusiasm.

"Not if I can help it!" She said before charging off towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled after her. As Ruby neared she sprung Crescent rose into its full form and fired propelling herself faster than even she could run, right into the pincer of the Deathstalker which knocked her back and to her knees.

"Don't…don't worry! Totally fine!" she yelled back. The large Deathstalker trotted up behind her and she turned and fired pushing her back out of reach of the giant scorpion and she took off running back towards us Yang and I took off running I pulled out in front of her. The Nevermore now flew toward the temple before stopping and flapping its wings mightily sending giant spear like feathers into the ground behind Ruby they continued as they caught up to her and snagged the back of her cape leaving her pinned in place. Even more continued foreword and stopped me and Yang, the feathers too close together and to close to killing us.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang screamed. She struggled to free her cape as I stood and started moving again cutting those in my path with Skycracker but it was slow going and the Deathstalker had caught Ruby it reared its stinger high above her and prepared to kill its trapped prey I stood helpless yet again as innocence was threatened. I couldn't save her.  
>"Ruby!" Yang yelled extending her hand towards her sister. I watched as the stinger grew closer and then, a flash of white rushed past Yang and I blowing her hair around and my hood up against my neck.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Into the Fire, PT. 2**

Right when I thought it was over for Ruby, large ice crystals sprouted up and wrapped around the large stinger trapping it. Ruby was cowering head in her hands Wiess stood from her kneeling strike and turned from just behind the large ice wall. I could hear Wiess scolding Ruby.

"You are SO childish!" Emphasizing the so. Ruby opened her hands to see the stinger just in front of her and the large wall of ice in front of her.

"Wiess?"

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult…but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if YOU quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." She seemed to have trouble saying the words, like they had never been said before.

"I want you to know, I can do this." Ruby said looking up to Wiess.

"Your fine." Said Weiss walking away. Ruby let out a sigh of relief. Wiess walked back my way and I stopped her as she went by grabbing her hand, and Yang went to go hug Ruby thankful she was alive.

"Wiess…" Was all I got out when she put a finger up to my lip.

"Shush I didn't do it to be kind … it would have affected my grade." She seemed to think for a second in the middle. She removed her finger and I leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"It's okay Wiess your secrets safe with me."

"What secret?"

"That you're actually a sweet girl." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went over to check on Ruby. We all gathered back up just in time to see the Nevermore circle back.

"That things circling back!" Juane said observant as always. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right… our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Said Ruby. Wiess nodded proudly for having been the one to notice that fact.

"Yea, no point in fighting if we don't have to." I said somewhat afraid we couldn't fight them off. I might be able to but… didn't want to risk what might happen.

"Run and live… That is an idea I can get behind!" Those of our group that hadn't gotten their chess pieces wandered over and grabbed one off the pedestals. Meanwhile the large Deathstalker struggled more violently the ice groaning and spider cracks forming in the barrier.

"Time we left!" Ren added.

"Right lets go." Ruby ran off and gave us a sign to follow Juane followed suit running after her. Everyone followed them except Yang who stayed where she was and Blake who was running by stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She said running behind the group after stopping and looking at her sister with a look if pride. We ran into the forest and after a short time back out of it ruins lined either side of the path we ran along. And out in front across a narrow bridge was a ruined tower with some temple of some kind behind that and more bridges in various directions. The Nevermore flew overhead and circled in front of us. All of us took shelter behind nearby pillars I ended up next to Pyrrha and Juane, Redemption held in both hand at the low ready. The giant bird grim landed on top of a nearby ruined tower between us and the cliffs. It shrieked knowing we were here somewhere. Just then the Deathstalker charged its way through the forest and into the clearing behind us.

"Ah, man! RUN" exclaimed Jaune as he ran Pyrrha right behind him I decided to buy them time coming out into sight of the Deathstalker and firing Redemption. The rounds weren't strong enough to kill the creature but they seemed to hurt it as small crater like wounds formed as rounds met their target. Behind me large booms filled my ears. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They were in quick succession and made me think someone was firing their weapon. Redemption ran dry after the fifth round and I turned to see what was happening and if I'd bought enough time. I had, and the others where close to the tower. I turned back just in time to see the Deathstalker charge and take a swipe, it connected and sent me flying towards the ruined tower I landed with a hard thud and went into a roll before sliding to a stop. I took a moment and then got to my feet reloading redemption and surveying my surroundings. Jaune and Pyrrha had made it to the bridge and now turned and fired shield on her left arm and her shotgun looking weapon firing as the remainder of the group made it to me and we all made it to the bridge, after the last person was clear we all ran towards the ruined tower. The Deathstalker had reached the start of the bridge and stood aggravated and growling into the sky.

We all ran across the bridge as a group I looked right searching for the Nevermore I didn't see it that way so I checked the other way and there it was close to the bridge and diving.

"HEADS UP!" I changed direction hard right drawing Skycracker as I did so. Reaching the edge I jumped, the Nevermore smashed into the bridge the group was just about cut in half. One half landed on the tower side and the other the entrance side near the Deathstalker. As the Nevermore flew through the bridge and out the other side I turned Skycracker down and plunged it into the grim with both hands landing on its back. My sword had struck just behind the white mask like skull of the grim. The air roared past and the Nevermore shrieked. It clearly wasn't happy about me stabbing it. I had taken a knee to avoid being blown off and gripped Skycracker with one hand and shielding my face from the wind with the other my hood blew around like a mini parachute behind me. As the Nevermore circled back around my comrades fired their ranged weapons and explosions sounded off around me. The grim flew through one of the explosions in front of it and it burned my face and hands not severely just enough to be annoying. I stood an attempted to free my blade and drop to the ground pulling it wouldn't budge, gripping with both hands I redoubled my efforts to no avail. I looked back toward my friends all of them were embroiled in battles Pyrrha, Juane and Nora fighting the Deathstalker, but they were backed up to the edge of the bridge where it crumbled off into the abyss below. Ruby, Yang, and Wiess were firing their weapons at the Nevermore upon which I rode. I now notice the rounds and more explosions whizzing and booming around me. I also spotted a black figure falling into the white fog below it could only be one person.

"BLAKE!" I yelled there was nothing I could do, I couldn't save her. Anger rose inside of me and I stood ignoring the wind and explosions. I drew Redemption and pulled a round from the cylinder dropping it into the wind. I reached behind me drawing one of the special dust rounds I carried I examined its silver casing and flat nosed bullet also of the same color however under the surface was as much refined dust as I could manage which was substantial probably enough to blast off a cliff side. I went to load the round into the cylinder ready to end this foul thing I rode. When the Nevermore shrieked again and shifted causing me to become unsteady, I dropped the round watching it fall away into the nothingness below.

"YOU SON OF A-" Was all I managed as Blake appeared over it head swiping and running along its back before seeing me pausing and becoming unbalanced before jumping off and landing on the ruined tower next to the others. I gripped Skycracker again and tried to free my blade again tilting it to one side causing the grim to turn hard right and fly back towards my friends. They all stood there weapons readied when I realized their plan.

"Crap!" I still couldn't free Skycracker They all opened fire at once arcs of brightly colored lights and yellow explosions sounded off. I kneeled still trying to free my weapon when a bright red arc of light hit me right in the chest and I was blasted clear off the Nevermore I was dazed and confused the world spun around me air whistling I saw green and gray earth then bright blue sky the sun blinded me for a moment bringing me back to my senses I stabilized myself throwing my arms out and looking down at the quickly approaching ground I was directly over the Deathstalker where Pyrrha, Juane and Nora where struggling against it Ren wasn't anywhere to be seen. The Deathstalker's Golden stinger gave me a ridiculous stupid idea. I tucked in and dove gaining speed before flipping to feet first and readying Skycracker for the stabbing attack. I landed on the back of the Deathstalker with authority causing it to hit the ground before getting back up. Skycracker buried halfway to the hilt.

"NORA!" I yelled. She put it together and jumped on top of Pyrrha's shield crouching on top of her pink and white hammer. BAM! Nora pulled the trigger and Pyrrha gave her a boost throwing her up she made a large arc still on her hammer then on the downward part drew back her hammer and fired increasing her speed and preparing to strike the fire in her eyes. I cleared off the Deathstaker's back but not before freeing Pyrrha's spear from its face. I cleared just as Nora's blow landed it toppled the unsteady section of bridge sending Pyrrha and Juane flying over the Deathstalker. Skycracker was literally forced to the hilt in the Deathstalker. It reared its golden stinger and Nora fired again with a BOOM! Skycracker went through the Deathstalker completely and into the stone underneath to the hilt. The Deathstalker slid clearly dead into the white abyss below. Juane landed flat on his back and Nora on her bottom, Pyrrha landed in a knee down position shield behind her and fist on the ground her red pony tail and tapestry around her waist flowing behind her. I was awestruck by the beauty of that moment and that girl. Until, Ren limped over and plopped flat on his face. We went over and checked on him he was exhausted and a little banged up.

We turned hearing the Nevermore shriek as it circled back to the now collapsed tower Yang stood atop a low wall section firing one hit its chest and the others narrowly missed. She paused and aimed sending a single projectile into it eye. It exploded the Nevermore again screeched in anger shorting it circle and going straight for a ready Yang. Her golden hair flowed in the wind fists clenched and yellow gantlets at the low ready feet wide apart in a steady stance. The Nevermore was on her in seconds mouth open. Yang Jumped out to greet him directly into its mouth. Holding its mouth open with one hand and her legs she fired into the beast's mouth shotgun blasts filling the air. Four rounds she managed before turning around and jumping out of its mouth. In its dazed and injured sate it crashed into the nearby cliff face. Righting itself it screeched once and started to take off it cleared its feet. That's when I saw the plan. Wiess rushed out on her snowflake glyphs but, the grim recovered quickly and it looked like she wasn't going to make it. I turned to Pyrrha handing back her spear. She looked and nodded handing me her shield. Jumping up I tucked the shield under my feet and pointed myself at the Nevermore.

"NORA! SEND IT!" Nora took a running swing and when the hammer made contact fired I launched away at that exact moment all the momentum went through the shield and into me as I went out over the abyss a small shockwave going through the air, the shield dropped right back into the waiting Pyrrha's hand. I rocketed over the white fog and just cleared the remains of the tower the over the heiresses head before flipping again midair and slamming into the chest of the Nevermore and another shockwave and a boom followed the blow it was sent back into the Cliffside again and back to its feet shaking its head I pushed off and flipped onto the bridge. It began to take off yet again but it was too late as Wiess flew past and jumped spinning in a 360 before striking at the base of its tail. An ice wall formed connecting it to the temple like structure it was previously perched on. It flapped it massive wings struggling to fly clear. Wiess flipped onto her hands and back to her feet before summoning a glyph and jumping clear. She landed and we both took off. She pulled away but I kept behind her a few feet. We reached the two pillars where Blake and Yang had created their massive slingshot. We ran under the line and Ruby jumped up onto it with a shot from Crescent Rose. Wiess summoned a large white glyph and with a flick of her wrist turned it black. Ruby stretched the line from Blake's weapon right into the black glyph. The glyph seemed to hold her there and she stood atop Crescent Rose.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Wiess said to Ruby.

"Think you can make the shot?" Asked Ruby with confidence.

"Hmp…Can I?" Worry crossed Ruby's face as she turned to look at Wiess.

"Can y-"

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Wiess again scolded Ruby. I stood off to the side and couldn't help but smile. Ruby turned back to face the Nevermore determination in her eyes. She chambered a new round and Wiess sent her off with all the force she could muster. Ruby flew off with a shot sending large chunks of stone flying from the force of the launch. Ruby continued to fire until she hit the grim catching its neck with her scythe and pulling it to the Cliffside they both hung there a moment. Weiss then created glyphs all along the wall and Ruby was off firing and running dragging the Nevermore up the wall. I didn't see what happened next as Weiss started to collapse I crossed the distance and caught her before she did. Standing her up next to which really consisted of her holding onto me eyes closed, head in my chest. I could tell what caused it. I slowly and without her noticing transfer some aura to her my arm that was wrapped around her glowing a faint blue. What little color she normally had returned but still she had her head against my chest until she realized and pushed me away. Her face was beet red as she yelled.

"You dolt what the big idea!" But looking shy after and turning away. I held my hands up in a surrendering motion and turned to look back up the cliff at Ruby who stood as the carcass of the Nevermore plummeted down, Scythe down in one hand and rose pedals streaming from her cloak beside her in the wind. Yang walked up and eyed me and Wiess up a little sad looking. Blake jumped down from the column she had been watching from. A small smile on her face. Yang seemed to perk back up when she looked at her sister.

"Well… That was a thing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Roommates**

We all made our way back up the cliff side and arrived at the top only to discover we were among the last groups to finish. We all shared nervous looks wondering the same thing would our grade be effected. I looked around at the men and women Id trusted my life to and theirs to me. Juane, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Wiess, Bake and Yang all friends forged together in the heat of battle. I walked behind our group by myself we were told to head to the same large atrium type room where we had been first addressed. I was worried although it didn't show. These people understood me somewhat granted they didn't know much about me and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I didn't want to be separated from these people. Pyrrha turned her head and smiled back at me I was so deep in thought I almost didn't see it I half-heartedly returned the gesture. Something in her eyes said she knew all wasn't well. Yang dropped back next to me with a smile and a nudge

"Enjoying the view?" She asked somewhat hushed.

"What?" I asked very confused

"You've been staring our butts since we got to the top of cliff." I flushed a deep red. In all honesty I hadn't noticed I was deep in thought although the swaying of the ladies hips had probably caused me to drift off just a bit.

"Sorry I didn't realize, I was just thinking."

"I bet you were." She said playfully winking again.

"No it's not like that! I was just wondering about teams that's all." Her expression softened.

"I know we never found you a partner but I'm sure they saw you. You'll be matched with someone great!" She had succeeded in cheering me up just a little. "And by the way, I'm not sure about the others but I don't mind the attention." She winked yet again and speed up to torture Ruby some more. I was at a loss for words.

We reached the atrium area from before and Professor Goodwitch stood at the door looking the students over sternly as they passed through most where a little dirty if not just sweaty. The rest of the group passed under her scrutiny without a problem but as I went to step past her she blocked my way with her riding crop.

"Mason…" she cleared her throat. "Mr. Mason I can't let you in like that." I heard a snicker from someone in my group that must have over heard. I looked myself over and that's when I realized for the first time that my sweatshirt was completely ruined it had a large hole in the chest that was singed around the edges. It was a shame that was the last and only remaining sweatshirt I owned. My shoulders slumped and I let out a sigh then without hesitation pulled the hoodie up over my head feeling my shirt try to go with it as I did. I pulled it free, she offered a hand and took the ruined garment from me. Setting it a flame with a touch from her crop till it was nothing but black smoke drifting away.

"Better?" I asked. I visually followed her eyes as they started around my belt and found their way to my face. It was curious to see her do such a thing. She did respond but not with words simply shaking her head no. I again looked down at my chest smaller individual holes had burned into this article as well they were large enough to see some of my toned stomach and chest. I suddenly felt self-conscious in front of the older woman whose eyes went to looking into said holes.

"Mrs. Goodwitch… I don't have any other clothes their all in my locker." She snapped back to reality seemingly and again without speaking nodded and tapped my chest with her crop the burn holes glowed a faint purple as the fabric seemed to flow back together till it was whole again. I looked up at her she smiled a little bit.

"Thanks but-"

"It was too far gone even I have limits." She replied regaining her stern appearance. And that's when I heard a team being announced and looked over to see four pictures with names underneath reading "CRDL." I quickly went inside followed by Goodwitch. I found a spot among the crowd just in time to hear Ozpin say their names.

"Juane Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Niko, and Nora Valkayrie" The all lined up in front of Ozpin hands behind their back. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR." Nora broke rank and gave Ren a big hug with a girlish giggle. Applause sounded for the forming of the team. I was kind of sad to not be up there with them after what we'd gone through. "Led by… Juane Arc!" I've never seen someone look as surprised as he did now he had been looking at Pyrrha figuring she'd be the leader. Pyrrha turned and gave a huge smile punching Jaune's shoulder sending him down and landing on his butt. Which earned some laughs from other students. Her smile was large and lit up the room.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xiao Long!" All four women walked onto the stage and stood just as the others had before them. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY! Led by Ruby Rose." Wiess looked shocked and Yang came over and gave Ruby a big hug. I was happy the four had been paired together but my name hadn't been called and I wasn't assigned a team.

"Finally… Mason Stone please come to the stage." I was shocked to be called up alone. I wandered my way up through the crowd people I passed murmuring.

"I've never seen anyone called up alone." Said one.

"He must be getting expelled." Whispered another. I shot the person a dirty look as I passed. I eventually reached the stage and stood as the others had hands behind my back and face up. My mind raced and I tried to think of what was happening.

"You were the only one to retrieve the black knight piece. You also where the only one to make it to the temple almost completely by yourself. You've shown competence alone and with others." He indicated JNPR and RWBY. Scenes of my combat in the forest played on the screens. "You did not find a partner in the forest and as such cannot be assigned to a new team… that having been said you will join team RWBY." Talking and chatter filled the room my hands came out from behind my back and now hung useless at my sides. I was going to be in a team of 5. I looked at Ozpin he nodded and put his hand out in a gesture that said to go join my teammates. As I crossed the stage and passed him I paused and asked the burning question.

"Why?"

"You didn't find a partner Mister Mason…" He said smiling. "And you worked as cohesive unit although none of you knew each other well. My question, why the black knight piece?" I thought momentarily about what he said and came to the reason and it was shameful and disconcerting. My face must have fallen.

"Another time perhaps… go join your team." I walked over and joined the beaming ladies who all gave me pats on the back and welcomed me with warm smiles and open arms.

"This team of five has never been done before and is new to beacon the team will still reflect its original four members and be called RWBY. It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

By the time we had made it to the room we'd been assigned the sun was setting and we were exhausted. The ladies had plopped most of their belongings in a corner of the room and tiredly checked it out.

"I need a shower." Said Yang pulling the orange shirt under her little jacket from her cleavage. I averted my eyes quickly. The others agreed and Wiess headed towards the door to the only other part of the room the bathroom which presumably had a shower.

"Where are you going?" asked Blake.

"To shower of course."

"What why do you get to go first!" Whined Ruby.

"Because…" Was all Weiss replied with before running into the bathroom and locking the door. The other three all went and pounded on the door yelling that it was unfair and she was so selfish. I slipped out the door to our room and into the hall as quietly as possible. Closing it without attracting attention and quiet as a mouse.

"Already sneaking out of your room mason?" I jumped not expecting to be seen by other students as it was late and most of us had probably been thinking of sleep. I turned to see Pyrrha standing in the open doorway to her room and Ren and Nora in the hall presumably listening to the commotion inside.

"It's just too much." I said with a weak laugh. I turned to Ren and… Nora was gone. I offered my hand to Ren.

"Glad to see your doing better. Ren right?" He took my hand and shook it.

"Yeah you must be Mason." Just then Nora's head appeared inches from mine and between Ren and I. She was upside down somehow before I had time to think on how she was suspended she touched her index finger to my nose.

"Boop." Was all she said before Ren Yelled.

"NORA!" she giggled dropped down and ran into the room pulling Ren and Pyrrha with her. Pyrrha managed a happy bye before the door closed. I stood dumfounded in the hall at the strangest exchange I'd ever had. Shaking my head I walked down the hall a destination in mind.

I reached the locker room and grabbed a towel before walking over to where I thought I spotted the showers earlier. They weren't where I thought they were but a quick search of the completely empty room yielded the desired result. It was off in one of the far corners of the room it was an empty doorway big enough for two people to pass through which inside along one wall held small stalls separated by walls each containing a showerhead that was in the ceiling and a knob to turn the shower on. The only privacy offered was a shower curtain that ran from one side of the stalls wall to the other via a metal rod. The curtain itself went about three quarters of the way up the room. Which would give the user complete privacy. No one was in these showers clearly opting to use the ones in the rooms. On the opposite side of the stalls where small sinks with rectangular mirrors above them one for each stall. Going to the nearest I stepped inside and closed the curtain then went about disrobing. I folded and piled everything outside the stall so it wouldn't get wet and started the shower. Instantly hot water poured down from the head t was refreshing and immediately made me feel relaxed. I tilted my face up feeling the water flow over me before leveling it out and rubbing my face. I went about my normal routine washing my hair and body also shaving as best as I could. When I finished I simply stood there reflecting on the day's events. We'd killed a Deathstalker and Nevermore which were top class grim, I was assigned a team, I was the first person to have created a team of five and to top it all off my teammates were completely different roughly teen aged girls. I thought about each member of the team Yang the brawler, bold, quick tempered and not the least bit shy. The bright colors reflect her bubbly personality. Wiess was cold, bossy but underneath the façade there was a girl with a big heart and compassion. Blake was quiet, reserved and passionate. She too hid a checked past that apparently drove her to attempt to right the wrongs shed encountered or caused. Finally Ruby she was innocent, naive and head strong. She had nothing to hide putting herself out there for all to see. She was skilled and quick witted what she lacked in other categories I was sure would come to her in time. He couldn't think of Stanger people to team up but Ozpin undoubtedly had his reasons. Turning off the shower the cold air quickly displaced the warm inside my stall. I grabbed the towel from my pile of clothes and dried quickly hoping to keep some residual body heat. I wrapped the towel around my waist covering myself and pulled back the curtain before wandering over to the fogged over mirror in front of my shower stall. Wiping it revealed my familiar features. Looking into my eyes revealed the pain and darkness behind them. I quickly looked away grabbed my clothes walked back toward the lockers. When I walked into the locker room someone had turned the lights off and the room was dark the only light filtered in through the high up windows above the lockers from the now fully risen moon. I put my dirty clothes down inside my locker and grabbed fresh clothes that's when I thought I heard a noise, coming out from behind the locker door still wearing my towel I surveyed the area. I didn't see anything but as I looked toward the door I thought I heard the shutter of a camera. I attributed it to just being tired, fatigue washed over me. I put on some underwear without removing my covering and my athletic shorts I slept in adding a black t shirt. I gathered up what little spare clothing I had stuffed it into the backpack I had carried when I was wandering and set back off to our room.

I reached the door quickly. All the halls where empty and the lights out. Quietly opening the door I walked into the room, again the only light came from the moon through the window. I could clearly see all the girls though wrapped up in blankets and sound asleep clearly they were tired and had dozed off after their respective showers. The air still smelled of female wash products it was fruity and sweet. I quickly realized also there were only four beds and each was occupied by a female member of the team. Chuckling I walked over to a corner of the room and kneeled down digging in my bag for my sleeping bag. I found it and unrolled it using the bag as a pillow I climbed in and quickly drifted off to sleep. Ready for whatever the next day had to offer. Or so I thought.

I was awakened the next day by the blow of a whistle, followed by a crash and Ruby's exclamation.

"Good morning team RWBY!" I rolled over seeing Wiess had been the one that fell apparently out of her bed as she now had herself propped up on her elbows from her back.

"What in the world is wrong with you!?" She then noticed me looking over and quickly stood so as not to offer a view.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business!" Giving a little fist pump. I too noticed Ruby had her school uniform on it consisted of long black stocking which led to a red plaid skirt. On her small upper torso was a brown jacket, vest and white undershirt. Ruby also seemed to have customized her look by adding her red hooded cloak.

"Excuse me?" Wiess brushed herself off.

"Decorating!" said yang happily for out of sight. I sat up and saw her and Blake were also dressed in their school attire. Blake seen to have forgone the stockings though and her smooth creamy legs led to her red school skirt had me drooling until Wiess cut in.

"What?!"

"We still have to unpack." Said Blake producing a small brief case form out of nowhere. I noticed too Yang held a strange assortment of items in her hands. No sooner had Blake finished her sentence than the case opened dumping its contents across the floor.

"And clean now." I added the girls taking notice of me for the first time.

"Where did you go last?" Blake asked calmly.

"Yea some of us were worried." Added Wiess which gained her looks from everyone in the room. "… Not me of course."

"I went and took a shower while you ladies fought it out." They all looked around shyly.

"We tried to reach you on your scroll." Said Yang.

"My wha?"

"Your scroll you idiot it's like a cell phone it would have been on your bed." Wiess trailed off realizing I slept on the floor.

"Yea didn't get my welcome to beacon packet sorry." I said somewhat meaner than I meant to. Just then Ruby appeared next to me and blew the whistle my ear. I was startled and slipped and fell.

"Holy sh-"My ear rang a constant tone. Ruby was unfazed.

"Alright! Wiess, Blake, Yang, Mason and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!"

"Bonzai!" Yang and Blake appeared next to her cheering with her. They tilted to the left for a reason unbeknownst to me. Wiess sighed and grabbed her uniform before going into the bathroom to change. It would have made more sense to me at least if I went in and change and she got dressed in the room. She finished and I walked in after her dressing myself in the ridiculous men's uniform. It was a black suit with gold accent and a white undershirt with a red tie. I walked out feeling completely ridiculous. All my team mates stopped for a second and eyed me up before blushing and turning away.

"I look ridiculous." I said angrily

"No you don't you like handsome." Said Wiess wandering over and straightening my tie earning looks form the others. She turned around after.

"What it was crooked!" She asked confused. I leaned down a bit and in her ear said.

"That's not what the looks are for Wiess."

"Oooh… You were all thinking it!" She turned on her team mates. I just laughed.

Yang had already hung a poster of some guys on her wall in the room and Wiess drew out a medium sized painting with an ornate frame hanging it on her side of the wall perfectly straight and level. Blake was off in a corner happily adding her books to a nearby book shelf till she drew out a black and red one. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly hid it behind her back. Ruby was in the center of the room where the window was hanging red curtains with Crescent Rose which apparently meant you could have weapons in the dorms. She finished and turned around bringing her scythe into her other hand and cutting the curtains in half diagonally. Wiess had the curtains fixed quickly and they all stood back admiring their work.

"Mason where's your stuff?" Ruby asked the question I was hoping to avoid. I sighed as a four girls looked at me.

"I don't have any." I said quietly.

"What?" Three of them asked.

"I don't have anything." I repeated loud enough for them to hear. They all looked back at the room.

"… This isn't going to work." Said Wiess.

"It is a bit cramped." Responded Blake.

"May we should ditch some of our stuff." Replied Yang.

"Or... We could ditch the beds. And replace them with bunk beds!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"Uh, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

"And super awesome!" Said Yang also striking a pose as had Ruby hands in the air.

"It does seem efficient." Blake added.

"Well we should put it to a vote!" Wiess sounded nervous.

"Ha I think we just did." Ruby answered. All the girls ran forward and seemingly in a matter of minutes had completed their bunk beds. Yang and Blake's were stacked on top of each other with a spacer made of books so Blake could it up underneath. Wiess hadn't moved anything and Ruby… well somehow she suspended her bed over Weiss's with rope and hung a privacy shade around it. I too now notice all perimeter stuff like Weiss's luggage and other assorted boxes.

"Objective Complete!"

"What about Mason." Yang asked. They once again turned to me just then one resounding ding filled the room. All three pulled our hollow white frames with a holographic screen between it. Wiess must have finished first. She put hers away.

"They're going to bring a bed for him." She said.

"Where are they going to put it?" Said Ruby happily indicating their bunk beds.

"Over here's fine." Indicating the corner I slept in. Ruby's faced dropped.

"You're going shopping with us later too mister!" Wiess added

"No we aren't." I said coldly

"Oh and why not we can get you some clothes and some stuff to bring you into the room."

"I DON'T HAVE MONEY!" I yelled. That got her and their attention. "My life before this wasn't exactly… expensive."

"I will take care of the cost." Wiess said smugly thinking she was going to end the argument.

"I don't want your charity Wiess." She looked taken back.

"And on the second objective today ISSS… classes. We have a few together today. Let see one at nine o'clock-"Ruby pressed on ending the confrontation.

"Wait did you say nine o'clock? Its eight fifty-five, you dunce!" Said Wiess before turning and running out the door in heels no less. We all Looked out the door as she ran off.

"Uh… to class!" Ruby said and we all followed after Wiess running to try and make class on time. I saw team JNPR leaning out their door watching before falling all over each other. I thought I heard Juane yell they were going to be late too.

**Hey Readers,**

**Im looking for cover art for the story and I really would like it to be a reader or part of the Fan Fiction community so please personal message me if you have a submission or a question.**

**Also thanks for sticking with the story romance is coming I just am trying to have some story too.**

**Thanks from,**

******Pyrrhas other half**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Team Bonding**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR DON'T WANT TO READ.**

We all sprinted off to the first class of the semester. Jaune's team ran with us obviously late themselves. Not a single word was exchanged during our frantic sprint. By some miracle we managed to make it to class on time and now sat in an amphitheater classroom, large wooden tables with enclosed fronts lined either side of the walkway down the center of the room. In the center of the room was a large portly man wearing a double breasted deep red suit with gold piping and buttons. His black pants were tucked into olive boots that looked similar to one seen on Calvary units. He had grey hair and mustache which covered his mouth and his eyes barely looked open. Behind Professor Port as he introduced himself was a round fronted desk with a globe on it. Detailed drawings of grim where on boards behind him I quickly picked out the Nevermore, Deathstalker and Beowulf. Above that on a wooden plaque was a bronze blunderbuss with an ax built into the buttstock. Off to the side I notice a bronze or brass bust of what looked like the Professor.

"Monsters! Deamons! Prowlers of the night!" Said Professor Port shaking me from my observations. He was standing there one arm out stretched indicating the drawings the other behind his back.

"Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY." He let out a chuckle his belly going in and out as he did so. I looked around the room. My teammates sat down near the front. I could see the backs of all their heads Blake looked as if she was barely concentrating based on her slouched body language. Yang sat very upright and had her hands in front of her. Wiess was looking down and moving her hand back and forth presumably writing every word the Professor said. And Ruby had her head in her one hand and could be heard snoring lightly. I had chosen not to sit with my teammates after the argument that had ensued in the room. Ruby seemed to jolt awake as Port laughed loudly. No one else laughed at his joke and he seemed a bit put off by it.

"Uhh… and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world." He walked around as he talked finally stopping before the center aisle.

"Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He actually winked at Yang who was made visibly uncomfortable shifting in her seat and looking down.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!" The guy was a bit dramatic but he seemed to gain an ally as one of the students on the other side of the room stood and Wooed before sitting back down embarrassed. I lost interest in what he was saying quickly and thought about what happened back at the room. I felt bad for going off on Wiess but not everyone had such a rich and comfortable life. Blake and I were examples of that although Blake never let anyone in on it. Maybe Wiess really just wanted me to feel like part of the team and have part of the room that was mine that wasn't a bad thing her heart was in the right place. To me though when she said that she was going cover any cost it seemed like she was rubbing the money in my face. Her face at my revelation was genuine shock however as were the others as they didn't really know anything about me. That was my fault and I felt bad for making them strangers. These girls I barely knew just wanted me to feel comfortable staying with them. Truth be told I really wasn't ever very comfortable around others but since coming to Beacon the people made me feel at ease. I put my head in my hands upset with having been such a dick to my new team mates and probably my only friends. I returned my attention back to the professor who was now babbling on about some story which he was the focus of, it was very vain. I looked down at my team seeing Yang and Blake giggling about something and Wiess… well the tension in her shoulders and the way her head tilted meant she was giving Ruby a dirty look. Ruby held up a piece of paper which must have been the source of their amusement. Professor Port cleared his throat and drew the attention back to himself, my fellow teammates stopped laughing and Wiess turned back to the professor. He finished his story saying something to lines of he was a hero and had captured a Beowulf and brought it back to his village which to me was stupid why bring a dangerous Grimm into the village where you live.

"The moral of this story?" If there was one I wondered. "A true huntsmen must be honorable" I looked down catching movement out of the corner of my eye. Ruby had a book and an apple balanced on top of a vertical pencil. Wiess who was beside her began to shake in anger again. I was just so confused.

"A true huntsmen must be dependable." Port continued unfazed by Ruby. Ruby now feigned sleeping. Wiess grew visibly angrier.

"A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise! I couldn't see exactly what Ruby was doing but it was sending Wiess into a new dimension of pissed off. I thought I could hear her teeth grinding from here.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Rolling on to his toes with a little hop before returning to the heels. I quickly saw what was going to happen. She rigidly put her hand straight up into the air.

"I do sir!" she exclaimed her whole body was tense she was clearly angry or upset.

"Well then, let's find out." He said turning his head towards a cage that came out of nowhere.

"Step forward! Face your opponent." Red evil eyes where the only thing visible from inside the cage. Wiess was excused for a few minutes to equip her combat gear and retrieve her weapon.

She returned dressed in her snow white dress and jacket. The outfit she wore regularly and the one I had first seen her in. She stood back to the desks and weapon in one hand focused on the cage in front of her. Professor Port stood to the right of the cage by the lock. From down in the front row I heard Yang cheer Wiess on.

"Go Wiess!"

"Fight well!" exclaimed Blake waiving a small red tapered flag.

"YEAH! Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby added.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Wiess snarled across the room.

"Oh…sorry." Ruby sounded downtrodden and sad.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Professor Port brandished his blunderbuss axe and brought it down on the lock of the cage. A Boarbatusk squealed and charged out of the cage the seconded it opened. It headed straight for Wiess who dodged to the side and struck its heavily armored head. It slid to a stop just before the wall and turned to face Wiess who was already up in the ready position.

"Ha, wasn't expecting that, were you?" Chimed in Professor Port Weiss's head turn a fraction of an inch while he spoke the returned back to the Boarbatusk.

"Hang in there, Wiess!" Cheered Ruby. Wiess launched at top speed towards the Boarbatusk who also charged at her. She landed her charging strike against the head of the Grimm. They clashed together near the center isle Wiess struck the Grimm again on the head and shook its head its massive tusks trapping her weapon. Wiess had done an acrobatic maneuver which she avoided injury from the Grimm shaking its head back and forth. It looked to me like Wiess was in trouble I stood in the back of the room ready to jump to her aid. She pulled against the horizontally stuck blade her white heeled boots sliding against the tile. She managed to plant her boots once or twice and get a good tug but to no avail.

"Holding your approach! I like it!" Said Professor Port. What an idiot she was in trouble not winning not right this second anyway. I thought over how I could help if I was to intervene. Options were slim and almost all variations involved either her or I becoming injured. I prepared to do what I had to when Ruby spoke up.

"Come on Wiess! Show him who's boss!" Wiess turned her head to look at Ruby she lessened her struggle slightly and the hog like Grimm took the advantage snapping its head back and forth sharply and dislodging Wiess from her weapon before it was thrown across the room clattering on the stone tiles before coming to rest behind the Boarbatusk. The Grimm reared its head again and knocked Wiess back onto her butt. She rolled over onto all fours basically kneeling before the Grimm.

"Now, what will you do without your weapon?" Port chimed in again very unhelpfully. She looked up and the Boarbatusk charged again pressing its advantage. Right before it struck she rolled to the side again dodging, from the roll she broke into a sloppy sprint sliding as she reached her weapon picking it up.

"Wiess! Go for its belly. There's no armor underneath!" Wiess stood and turned clenching a fist.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She snarled back at her teammate much like I snarled at her this morning. Ruby looked shocked by her response. The Boarbatusk jumped into the air and tucked into wheel and spun itself at like a car wheel towards Wiess. As it neared her she waived her sword in front of her one of the glyphs she used during combat sprung to life in front of her and one up above her. The Grimm ran straight into the glyph and was thrown onto its back and Wiess crouched and jumped onto the angled glyph. She landed on it and it turned black as she landed. She pushed off and lunged with her narrow rapier forcing it through the underbelly of the Grimm. The force of her strike caused the Grimm and Wiess to slide across the room back towards the cage she slid to a stop on her knees panting hard and propping herself up with one hand.

"Bravo! Brav-O! Said Professor Port pumping his fist. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Wiess stood and gripped her rapier in both hands still panting heavily. She stood and put her weapon away regaining her look of confidence.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And… Stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Wiess walked off not waiting for us or making a move to join us. My teammates all turned and looked at each other. I snuck off following Wiess from a distance. Ruby also ran after her.

"Wiess!" Yelled Ruby. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?! You're supposed to be a leader. And all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Wiess cut Ruby off mid-sentence.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked defensively.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child! And you've only continued to do so!" Wiess ranted on Ruby.

Wiess, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied… and trained… And quite frankly, I deserve better!" She crossed her arms across her chest and turned around facing away from Ruby who outstretched her hand as if to grab Wiess. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss's final words stung even me. I slipped away from the sad and discouraged Ruby. Not before I saw Ruby turn and see Headmaster Ozpin.

"Now that didn't seem to go very well." No doubt if anyone could make Ruby see that she was to be the leader of the team it was Ozpin. I followed Wiess who wandered out onto an open balcony where Professor Port stood looking out over the city of vale.

"Professor Port." She said behind him grabbing his attention.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" He said leaning over her slightly.

"I-I enjoyed your lecture!" She blurted out seeming to be looking for a way to strike up a conversation.

"Of course you did child! You have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?" She seem pleased he noticed her attempt.

"Most surely!" she looked down an averted her eyes. "Hm, something's troubling you."

"Yes sir." Responded Wiess somewhat nervously and holding her one hand in the other in front of her chest.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" This guy was seriously over dramatic and I was starting to wonder if he really was a hunter.

"Well… I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" she blurted the second half out rather quickly. A moment of silence passed between them before the professor spoke up.

"That's preposterous!"

"Excuse me!" her response was pure disbelief.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years. And the mans never once led me astray."

"So you would just blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" She made a small gesture with her hand.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!" her hands formed fists and thus proved the point.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true." She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes head held high. Professor Port raised an eyebrow. "Well… Not entirely true."

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor, do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" She uncrossed her hands and looked him in the eye. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." His words seem to strike something within her because she straightened her shoulder and picked her head back up. It said something to me too I needed to savor the teammates that cared about me and wanted to help and not worry about what I lacked. And I needed to be the best person that I could not for me but for them which given a checkered past would be difficult but not impossible. I saw Ruby look from the archway to the balcony at Wiess as the professor left. I walked out to Wiess who was deep in thought looking out at the setting sun.

"Wiess… got a minute?" She turned to see me and nodded not saying anything. I indicated a wooden bench nearby and we both sat on it.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning I was a jerk. There was no way you could have known about me not having a cushy life. I haven't really let you ladies in."

"It's fine Mason. I'm sorry too the way I said things sounded inconsiderate. I wanted you to personalize your part of the room and feel like a part of the team."

"Well, if you are still up for it I'd like to take you up on the offer. With one caveat." I said smirking.

"What?" She asked suspicious and raising an eyebrow.

"I WILL pay you back. Maybe not right now but I will. Deal?" I opened both arms in a hug gesture.

"Deal… but I'm not hugging you." She looked away not before I saw her smile and blush. Smiling and chuckling a bit I responded.

"Well we should get back to the room its getting dark and we need to tell the others."

We walked back to the room reaching it as the light faded from the sky and the moon took its place. Weiss opened the door and walked in the light from the hall flooding the room and sending her shadow across the floor. She stopped inside the door. I walked around her closing the door behind me.

"I'm beat goodnight." I changed quickly while she went over to her bed pulling off my pants and sliding into my shorts before taking off my shirt and before sliding into my bed moved the scroll on top of it to the floor. The bed was in the corner of the room Id indicated this morning. Rolling over to face away from the center of the room. The others could be heard lightly snoring. Wiess pulled something back and a little bit of warm yellow candlelight filled the room I rolled over curious. She nudged a sleeping Ruby who awoke with explanations spewing from her mouth.

"Wiess, I was studying, then I fell asleep, I'm sorry!" Wiess didn't respond only put her hand over Ruby's mouth and held a finger up to her lips. Glancing to her bed seeing an empty coffee mug on her pillow.

"How do you take your coffee?" Ruby stuttered and was confused. "Answer the question!" Wiess said forcefully but quite enough not to wake the others.

"Uh cream and five sugars!" Ruby responded rather loudly. Wiess sighed.

"Don't move." Before dropping below to her bunk and fiddling with something near the bottom I rolled back over as Ruby's eyes wandered. I heard the rest of the conversation though.

"Here."

"Thanks, Wiess."

"Ruby… I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you will ever have. Good luck studying!" A second passed and I heard "That's wrong, by the way." I heard her voice farther away this time by the bathroom I guessed.

"Hey Ruby."

"Uh-huh"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Then the sound of a closing door. I smiled and closed my eye sleep coming quickly but they weren't pleasant dreams.

Nightmares filled the night for me starting with the girl in the glade her body limp against the tree then a bright blue light and a burning village before I sat straight up in bed sweating and panting. I looked around the room ensuring that they were just dreams. I picked up my scroll from the floor and checked the time. It was early 6:00 AM, long before the class we had at noon with Goodwitch. I swung my feet out the side of my bed the others would be waking up soon enough. I stood and looked them over all still asleep in their beds. Yang laid on her back sprawled all over her bed blanket covering just her legs but leaving her small shorts and low cut tank top exposed. Blake was tucked in facing the window in the center of the room blanket up to her shoulders but her black Japanese sleepwear just visible and black bow still in her hair. Wiess was much the same way facing the center of the room blanket just below the armpit white nighty visible. Ruby took after her sibling sprawled about her bed papers and notes still everywhere as well as an open book. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes before looking out the window to the horizon. The sun wasn't visible yet but it changed the sky to the orangish red that comes before the sunrise.

I walked over to the bathroom quietly as possible and slipped inside closing the the thick wooden door. I used the toilet and flushed not worried about the noise the door did a great job keeping the sound out of the room. I turned and started a shower stripping as it got warm piling my clothes under the pedestal sink. I checked the door making sure that it was unlocked as this was the only bathroom the girls had access to and the frosted glass doors would keep my decency if one of them did come in. I climbed into the running and now warm shower doing what I always did letting the water flow over me, I raised my head and closed my eyes letting the water flow over my face and body. I brought it level again eyes still closed until the water stopped running into my eyes. The warm water did wonders washing the cold and dry seat from my body. I rubbed my body helping the water do its job then reached for the shampoo. Squirting it into my hand I rubbed them together and stepped out from under the water and closed my eyes again running my hands through my short hair back and forth making sure I didn't miss any spots. I thought too about the nightmare and what I saw it was something I'd seen and done, something I'd tried very hard to forget. That was the first one since coming to Beacon and I had hoped they were behind me. I dropped my hands shaking my head clearing my thoughts I took a fraction of a step forward and bumped into a soft and wet body.

I was shocked I hadn't heard anyone enter but being so lost in my thoughts I probably wouldn't have noticed. I went to take a step back when the body pressed back against me. Whoever it was had put their shapely and soft butt right over my manhood and it was quickly getting to me as I felt blood rushing to my member. I moaned involuntarily feeling pleasure from the touch the decidedly female rear rubbed up and down in small movement rubbing against my now hardening manhood it felt so good the water creating a barrier and making her movements smooth and soft. I tilted my head up mouth open enjoying the feeling I was fully erect now and my hard manhood was between her legs I could feel it strain and twitch against her thighs and the underside of her womanhood. She let out small gasps when it touched her pussy. The presence disappeared for a second and my throbbing hard cock sprung up and hung up at an angle then her body returned and her ass held my cock between it as she again rubbed against me. I put my hands forward under the water and rinsed the shampoo from them before wrapping up the person in front of me. My hands wrapped around her narrow waist and slid till they found her hips. She moved off to the left my cock free from her gyrating body. Her soft ass now rested on my left thigh and her hand gripped my member softly but her hand had a slightly rough texture. The thought of who it might be based off that fact quickly vanished as she slowly, teasingly pumped my cock first back and then forward I again let out a small gasp her petite hand wrapped completely around my thick member. Her hand slid all the way to the base of my shaft to the head and then back again the sensations were overloading me. My left hand went from her hip to between her legs more searching than anything else as I was still blind from the shampoo. I found what I was looking for quickly and rubbed it with my whole hand from top to bottom and then back up again. She let out a small gasp and "Ah." She disappeared from my thigh and tugged the head of my cock pulling me forward. I felt the water first come down her hand and onto my manhood then wash over the rest of me. She returned to my thigh and continued to stroke my shaft back and forth adding a slight twist to the motion. It felt like I was on fire my body was hot and my senses kept firing informing me of the absolute pleasure she was giving me. I returned my attention to her finding her womanhood and again continuing to rub my hand up and down her pussy. I could feel her hips going back and forth into my hand a little and her ass going against my thigh. I felt the shampoo flowing down my body as it rinsed from my head without help from me finally all it seemed was running down my body was water. I opened my eyes to see bright blonde hair directly in front of me. The top of her head was level with my mouth I paused my attentions to her pussy.

"Yang? Wha-"She looked up at me wantonly. And continued to stroke my member. Making it very difficult to think clearly. I gave up trying to put it together and returned to rubbing her pussy which I could feel moisten under my touch used my free hand to run from her hip up to her ample chest feeling her breast fill my palm with a bit that I couldn't hold I kneaded it gently and she panted in response her chest rose and fell quickly and my heart beat out of mine. I leaned down into the crook of her neck and kissed and nibbled. She tilted her head to the side allowing me easier access it didn't continue for long however as the hand rubbing her womanhood was replaced by a finger rubbing circles around her clit she threw her head back and moaned loudly, I raised my head hers tubing mouth agape. I looked into the lilac pools that were her eyes and she looked into mine and we kissed. Soft and briefly at first but our kisses quickly grew longer and more intense my hand still rubbing circle around her clit with increasing speed her hand faltered every now and then as I overloaded her senses but returned to work pumping my stiff member quickly. She pulled away turning around her hand leaving my cock momentarily then returning pumping between our bodies we also resumed kissing each other tongues exploring their new found areas it was salty as the water ran between our lips and our tongues wrestled inside our mouths. She paused and pulled her face away dropping to her knees. I knew what was coming next. She still had her hand wrapped around me as she looked for the first time at my hard length. It was eye level with her now she was on her knees. It was about eight and a half to nine inches long and thick enough for something of its length. I opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't necessary but never spoke a word instead letting out a groan as she licked the head of my cock. Pumping her hand again she engulfed it taking the head and some of the shaft into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth running her tongue along the underside as she did. I pulled the hair from out of her face and her lilac eyes that where looking up at me flashed red briefly but when she realized what I was doing they turned back to purple and she continued her efforts. I could feel my orgasm building and pulled her back up to my face by her hands pulling her again into a deep kiss pushing her against the wall of the shower. I was close and I think she could tell I slid my hands down her back and over her smooth shapely ass and onto her thighs pulling them up she jumped wrapping her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. I held some of her weight the rest supported by the wall behind her. She used one hand and reached between us to my hard member my eyes followed her hands as she lined me up with her. I looked back into her eyes and she playfully winked like she usually did. She supported my manhood as I slowly and gently pressed into her. As my head entered her she threw back her head for the second time moaning very loudly this time. I paused entering her thinking that may have been too loud she looked at me wantonly and I whispered huskily into her ear.

"You got to be quiet Yang."

"Mmhmm" She moaned back into my ear." I started pushing back into her she moaned but through pursed lips until I was as far as I could go inside her. I drew back and thrust in slowly but with a rhythm. She couldn't contain her cry's any more letting out another loud.

"Ahhh!" She saw me and my worried look and buried her lips against the crook of my neck kissing and moaning into it. She bit down when I found the right spot. I continued to trust in and out of her gaining speed but still being gentle. My orgasm was quickly approaching.

"Yang I'm-" Was all I got out because me saying her name huskily in her ear must have been all she need as her pussy clamped down on my buried cock and spasm. She bit down hard and sucked on my neck as she rode out her orgasm. Right when the first wave of hers and so did mine. She gripped my waist tight with her legs and her one hand gripped the back of my neck and the other clawed my back. I let out a grunt and stopped thrusting come to rest deep as I could as I came wave after wave of pleasure and cum passed between us. I fired my load deep inside her. Finally when both orgasms had subsided enough she pulled her head from my neck and looked at me. I lost myself inside those lilac pools and we kissed again slowly before I lowered her back to her feet. She stumbled for a moment then stood in front of me. Her looking up at me and I down at her. Then what happened came washing down on me.


End file.
